Gorillaz In High School
by Gorillazloveryaaasss
Summary: A 2Nu fanfic about the Gorillaz if they were in high school together. Don't like, Don't read. Always wanted to write a story like this, so here we go!
1. Chapter 1

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here's a new story for you. It's about the Gorillaz in High School. BTW, this is a 2Nu fanfic. So, don't like it, don't read it. Thanks, please enjoy. Let's go!

Soft rain pattered lightly on the roof of a faded yellow cab as it sped along the busy streets of Crawley, England. The small drops fell on the windows, as the windshield wipers tried fruitlessly to allow for better visibility. Inside, two people held a distant, mind-numbing conversation. One of them being the taxi driver, and the other being a 15-year-old on the way to his first day at a new high school. Stuart Tusspot fiddled with his hands nervously, deciding to focus his attention on the city around him. The brick and glass buildings stood side-by-side, creating a wall that framed the roads. His bright blue, spiky hair fell in his face as he brushed it out of his eyes.

His vision was blurry, too blurry, as he could not see much of anything that was in front of him. He sighed as he pulled out the dreaded box from the front pocket of his black backpack. Inside, were a pair of sleek green, square-shaped glasses that needed to be cleaned. He pulled out the small rag sitting next to them, and wiped them off as best he could. The slid them on his face and made a slight pouting face to himself. He hated those glasses. ("They make me look like a nerd!" He had once yelled at his mother.) He looked at his reflection in the window. Yep, they were still ugly.

Looking up to the mirror at the front of the car, he caught the cab driver staring at him. He did not care, as he was used to this. He had a rather strange appearance, he even knew it. His naturally blue hair stood out in a crowd, thanks to that fucking tree in the backyard. He had fallen out of it when he was nine, and his hair just grew back blue. That was it. He also had a rather strange smile. Some of his teeth were knocked out, and that came from the car accident he was in a few years ago. Which was also the origin of his most interesting feature.

His eyes were completely black, no white even slightly showing. 'Goddamn 8-ball fractures,' he thought. He thought that he looked like an alien. Everyone ran away wherever he went. He felt like an outcast. And he was. So, he was less than thrilled when he realized he was being transferred to a new school. What would all of the people think? He had tried his best to look decent, wearing a blue button-up shirt and jeans. But now, he decided, with the glasses, he just looked like an ultra-nerd.

His expression changed from one of worry to one of dread as they pulled into the drop-off loop of a concrete building. It was rather tall, he noted, and had rings of windows looped around it in layers. It looked like an airport terminal. Outside, teens crowded around the gate that would open up at the first bell. The cab pulled into the loop, and pulled up to the curb to drop him off. Stuart thanked him, and paid him with a 20. He then started towards his new school. His new prison. He looked at a cluster of kids, who looked like they could be friendly. Standing in the group was a rather small, cute Japanese girl wearing black, high-waisted shorts and a horizontally striped shirt. Standing next to her was a rather large, round African-American man wearing bash jeans and a yellow shirt with a red beanie. He, however, had a very striking feature. He had completely white eyes. These kids looked like his type. He decided to take a chance, and walk towards them. He just wanted to get a look through that gate.

Just as he had suspected, everyone backed away as soon as they saw him. He was like a weed, he was so tall, so he could see over everyone, see the terrified and disapproving looks they gave him. The crowd of people parted like the Red Sea. He decided to keep his head down. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone. A kid with black hair that fell slightly over his eyes, and who had an almost green shade of skin. When he smiled, he could see sharp teeth in his mouth. Stuart looked over at him, interested with this kid's appearance. He stuck his tongue out at Stuart, obviously trying to scare him, as his tongue was as long as a snake's. He looked like a fucking lizard-man!

To his relief, the bell sounded before the strange reptile-teen could say anything. Stuart rushed through the gate, keeping his head as low as he could. He just needed to get to his locker. He pulled out the small piece of printed paper that contained the email that had been sent to his mother from the principal. In it was his locker number, and his class list. He finally found his locker, #665. He began unpacking his books, trying to move hastily as the second bell, signaling that class was starting, was going to ring in 15 minutes.

As he threw his gym clothes into the locker, a dark figure pulled up behind him. Stuart whipped his head around to see that same lizard kid standing there. Being closer, he could see that this dark-haired teen had strange eyes as well. One of them was a deep brown, while the other was fiery red. "OI!" Stuart was brought out of his discovery by the teen's gruff, sharp voice. "Wot the 'hell are you staring at?" He asked, a very obvious tone of annoyance in his voice.

Stuart stuttered as he tried to talk. "N-nothing." The kid looked at him sceptically. He gestured at Stuart to move over, with a look that said: 'Move the fuck over or you'll be seeing stars.' Stuart looked back as the teen parked himself in front of the locker to his right, #666. 'Great.' Stuart thought. 'Everyone thinks I'm a monster, and now I'm put in the locker next to this guy.'

"'Ey you!" He heard the kid's voice again. "Do ya have a name?" He said.

"Stuart," he replied. "Yours?"

"Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals." He then slammed his locker shut, mock-saluted Stuart, and then went to join the Japanese girl in the hallway. Stuart sighed again as he heard the bell for first period chime. He made his way down the winding hallways, up the stairs, and to his first class. Math. Ugh. He hated that word. He was never the brightest bulb in the case, but math was his absolute least favorite thing in the world. His mortal enemy.

The classroom was boring and bland, it looked like a mental asylum. At the front of the room stood an elderly man, who was holding a stack of papers. Teens were filing into the classroom, and Stuart took his place with them, deciding to sit in the middle row to the far right. He pulled out his books, as other kids stared at him and whispered to their friends. But then, to his surprise, someone decided to sit next to him. It was the Japanese girl who Murdoc was walking with. She had bright, jade green eyes, and deep indigo hair. As he looked at her in disbelief, she gave him a warm, pretty smile. The teacher grabbed their attention, and the class began.

'Thank god that nightmare is over,' Stuart thought as he walked out of his math class. It had been boring, and Stuart didn't pay attention to much. All he could look at was that girl. She was so brave, to sit next to him like that, he decided. Everyone turned away from him everywhere else, but she- she accepted him. She was really pretty, too, he thought. Her eyes were so bright and gorgeous, and she looks so graceful. 'I would love to be friends with her,' he thought. 'But who am I kidding. I'm an outcast. A weirdo. A monster.'

He trudged along the halls, trying to kill some time before second period. He decided to look at the people instead. He noticed the same African-American with the yellow shirt and white eyes walking the halls, books under his arm. He looked to the left to see someone new. She was rather curvy, and was wearing bright red jeans and a black shirt. She had black hair, and her eyes were covered by sunglasses. She had red lipstick smeared all over her mouth. 'Looks like some whore,' he thought as he rolled his eyes (kind of, nobody could see his pupils). She probably just fucked a teacher.' He saw her pulling up her glasses, as she eyed him and bit her lip sexily. He turned away.

His second class had gone alright, English was his favorite subject. Besides lunch. Speaking of the devil, his stomach growled with hunger. The lunch bell rang, and kids crowded around the cafeteria. Suddenly losing his appetite at the amount of teens there, he grabbed his hot lunch as fast as he could and scrambled to find an empty table where he could hide. He found one at the corner of the cafeteria, it's yellowed benches completely isolated and empty. He dropped the tasteless food onto the table, and buried his head in his hands. He hated this.

He looked around the cafeteria, and did his best to entertain himself. He tried to look at each of the table groups and decipher their cliques. He noticed a bunch of muscular boys and girls wearing sports uniforms and varsity jackets. 'Varsity jocks,' he thought. Next he looked at a table of girls with a lot of makeup, who looked like they have gotten more than a few boob and butt jobs in their lifetime. 'Whores,' the thought as he saw the same girl with the sunglasses as he had seen in the hallway before. Finally, he looked over to a table of kids who had books out, and didn't seem to eat anything. 'Bookworms', he thought as he tried to see what they were reading from his distant table.

He sighed and turned his back when he saw the same whore he had seen in the hallway approaching his table. 'Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck do I do?' He thought as he saw the girl getting closer, her hips swaying.

"Hey!" The girl said brightly, as she placed her ass on the table, right in front of Stuart. "My name's Paula! Are you new around here?" Stuart nodded, not really wanting to talk to this girl. He still wouldn't look her in the eye, so she tried harder. "You know, your really cute! You wanna hang out sometime?" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks," he replied softly. "But I'm kinda busy right-"

He was cut off by a gruff voice shouting in his direction. He turned to see the three teens; Lizard boy, yellow shirt dude, and pretty stripes girl walking towards his table. "OI!" He heard Murdoc yell. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT KID, YOU WHORE!" People stared at him, but Paula scrambled back to her table. Murdoc and the two others chuckled as they walked up to Stuart's table. He kept his head down. "Hey, Stu," he said, deciding that that should be Stuart's nickname. "Mind if we take a seat?"

Stuart shrugged in return, and they all slid onto the benches. Yellow shirt dude and Murdoc sat across from him, while the girl with the striped shirt sat down next to him and flashed him a smile. He just turned his head away. "So," he heard yellow shirt say, "What's your name, kid?" He had a very distinct Brooklyn accent.

"Stuart." He said. "But everyone calls me 2D."

"Why do they call you that?" Asked the girl in the striped t-shirt. He sighed.

"Cause everyone used to say that I had 2 dents in my head. So everyone called me 2D." They all nodded in understanding. Murdoc reached out and stole the bag of chips that was sitting on Stuart's tray.

"Hey! Murdoc, give the kid the chips back!" Said yellow shirt.

"No, its fine, I wasn't going to eat them anyway," Stuart said hastily. Yellow shirt shrugged. "You know my name, but I don't know your's. Also, why are you sitting next to me? Everyone's afraid of my eyes and hair and whatever the fuck else." All of the kids looked confused by this, but stripes girl spoke up.

"We are what everybody calls-" she put her fingers up to make air quotes, "- the weird kids." 2D lifted his head a bit. These kids were weird too? "That, over there, is Murdoc. He's made so many deals with the fucking devil, we can't keep a straight count." Murdoc lit a cigarette, and then mock-saluted 2D again. "That's Russel," she gestured at yellow shirt. "He looks really scary but is a pretty awesome friend. He's possessed, that's why his eyes are like that." She leaned in close to him to whisper- "He doesn't really like to talk about it."

"What's your name?" Stuart asked, a little too quickly as he almost interrupted stripes girl.

"Xia, but everyone calls me Noodle." She gave a cute smile.

"Show him your arms!" Said Murdoc excitedly. 'Noodle' sighed and lifted up her shirt sleeves. Stuart's eyes widened in surprise. Her entire forearm was made of metal, and there were wires going through her joints. Electricity buzzed all through it. She quickly pulled her sleeve back up. "When I was a kid, I had a bit of an accident." She blushed a bit in embarrassment. "The Doc's had to give me a bionic arm."

"Hey D," Russel said suddenly. "You never told us how you got your hair and eyes and stuff."

Stuart sighed. "Well, when I was 13 I got in an accident, and I got two 8-ball fractures from it." He gestured at his eyes. Everyone nodded. "My 'air came from when I was nine. I fell ou' of a tree, and my 'air just fell out and grew back blue. Also got some teeth knocked out in the accident." Everyone looked interested, and he was surprised that they didn't call him a freak, or say that he looked like an idiot. No, these people were different.

Murdoc continued to feast off of 2D's lunch as they got to know each other better. He liked these people! What if they could be his friends? Russel was a nice, but strong guy who was really overprotective of Noodle, almost like a father. He was a Junior, while 2D was a sophomore. Murdoc was a douche, but still a likeable guy. He had some great stories, and cracked some rude jokes to lighten the mood. He was also a sophomore like 2D, and they shared a few classes. And then there was Noodle.

She was so pretty, 2D felt his heart skip a beat every time she looked at him. Her eyes were so bright, yet so deep at the same time. Her warm smile warmed his soul. She was delicate, but strong at the same time. He learned that she grew up in Osaka, with humble origins. Eventually, she moved to America to study fashion. She was able to make money working as a tailor a few streets away from where he lived. They shared every class, and she was so smart too.

They talked and chatted until lunch was over. The bell rang, and they all said their goodbyes to Russel as he had to go back to class, while they got a free period before science. 2D, Murdoc, and Noodle all walked the hallways back to their lockers. Noodle's was only a few away, at 658. They talked for a bit about politics and sports and Noodle talked about fashion for quite some time. It was obvious that Murdoc was getting bored with Noodle's tangent about how miniskirts were stupid, but 2D found it quite interesting. Maybe it was just because of who was saying it.

Clearly trying to get away, Murdoc left, saying that he needed to take a piss. Noodle nodded, as they needed to return to their lockers. Free period was almost over. They walked together, still chatting. However, 2D was less than thrilled at who he saw standing at his locker. He rolled his eyes and groaned. Paula stood there, clearly waiting for his return. "Oh, look," Noodle said quietly, as she didn't want Paula to hear. "The world's biggest twat is here. Listen Stu, don't listen to her. She's the biggest player ever. You have no clue how many teachers she's fucked." He chuckled as she imitated her stupid appearance, biting her lip and looking at him sexily.

"Hey there cutie," he heard Paula say as she rested one hand on his locker and the other one on his face. He shook it off and stepped back. She eyed Noodle and lifted her glasses up. "Who the hell is she? Surely you don't want someone like her." Noodle shook her head and rolled her eyes. 2D then stepped forward and mumbled something so quietly as he got closer to Paula. She just smiled. "What did you say?" She asked with mock sweetness as she cupped a hand to her ear.

"I said: get the fuck away from my locker." Her jaw dropped. "I don't know if the rules were clear, but it's against school rules to loiter around other's personal business." He then gestured towards a sign. And there, the rule was typed up, loud and clear. "So get the fuck away from us." She left with a 'hmph' sound, and he could just barely hear her say the word 'freaks' under her breath.

Noodle stepped up to his side, and put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, and then began collecting his books out of his locker. Noodle did the same. Suddenly, she spoke. "You know," she said, eyes never leaving her locker. "That was a really brave thing you did back there. Most boys don't stand up to that bitch." She smiled at him, kicking her locker shut with her foot. "Come on, the bell's gonna ring soon." She grabbed his forearm, and pulled him towards their next class.

"Well that sucked ass," Noodle said as she and 2D walked out of the chemistry lab, covered in ash and soot.

"Yeah, I can't believe that idiot Tyler blew up that fucking vile." They sighed as they returned to their lockers.

"Well, at least this hell is over," she said. Indeed, school was now over. "Hey," she said as her face suddenly brightened. She looked like she could have been a cartoon character, with a little lightbulb that went 'DING' over her head. "How about you come with us after school? We have a place where we like to hang out." She held her hand out to him. "Whaddaya say?" She said with a smirk.

He took her hand and shook it. After all, he had nothing else to do. However, he still wondered. Where the hell were they taking him and what would they do?

AND THAT's IT! I hope that you guys like my new story, I'm liking the way it's turning out. I am reminding you that if you don't like ships, this isn't the story for you. Thanks, and plz review. BYEEEEEEEEEEE...


	2. Chapter 2

Gorillaz in High School: Chapter 2

HEEEYYY! I hope that you guys liked the last chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. Now, here is chapter 2, and I hope that you enjoy!

The Gorillaz and the lyrics to El Manana are owned by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett, not me!

The bell at Crawley City High school rang loudly, announcing the end of the school day. Kids left and right rushed out of the school, their backpacks lazily strewn over one shoulder. Papers flew from open bags, as car engines started. Everyone seemed intent on leaving the school as soon as possible. Everyone, except for Stuart Tusspot. No, he was waiting. He stood by his locker, next to his friend Noodle, who he had met that day. She told him that they were going to go hang out somewhere with her two friends, Murdoc and Russel.

However, he was getting nervous. All of the teens were nice to him, but he wondered if it was all for show. What if they were like the kids at his old school, the ones who would bully him in an alley every day? Would he have to come home and lie to his parents about why he had so many injuries. Just as he thought this, the other two met up with them in the hallway. Murdoc threw his leather jacket over his shoulder, and unlocked his locker. "'Ey Noods," he said, looking at Stuart sceptically. "What's the kid doing 'ere?"

"Well," she said, fumbling with her hands nervously. "I thought that maybe… you know… he could come with us after school?" She suddenly turned to Stuart. "Are you… a musician?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I play keyboard and sing." Only the word 'sing' hit the other's ears.

Murdoc looked him over and shrugged. "Whatever, if he's okay with it." Noodle jumped up and down and clapped her hands together excitedly. Stuart chuckled. She was so adorable, he could barely handle it. Suddenly, Murdoc spoke again. "Say, 2D, could you sing for us right now?"

2D turned pale. Now? In the middle of public? Sure, the halls were empty, but he had never sang in front of anyone but his parents. What if they didn't like his voice? "N-now? Here?" He said, clearly uncomfortable. Murdoc nodded. He put his hands in his pockets as 2D took a deep breath. Noodle tried to put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, but 2D had already opened his mouth.

It was as if liquid gold poured through their ears as they listened to 2D's smooth voice sing the lyrics to Coldplay's "The Scientist". He sang with such passion, and Murdoc seemed to even enjoy every second. But 2D could only see Noodle. She put her hand up and tucked a hair behind her ear as she smiled. And she could only see him. How his eyes squeezed shut as he sang the higher notes. How his hands left his pockets. As he finished the chorus, he stopped. Fear took over him as he looked at their astonished expressions.

He began to back away, when Noodle's warm hand grabbed his arm. "That was incredible, Toochee."

"Toochee? Wot the 'ell kind of a name is tha'?" Murdoc said as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"O-oh, sorry," she said nervously. "My accent makes me say things wrong and-"

But 2D just put his hand where hers was resting. "No," he said. "I like it." She gave a small smile.

"So, are we going or what?" Said Russel. Everyone was shaken out of their trance as they nodded. They made their way to the exit, which was down the hall. 2D was pleased when he realized that Noodle's hand never left his.

They walked down the bustling streets of Crawley, chatting about their musical background. Only when they reached the park did they stop talking. The bright reds and oranges branching from the Autumn trees lit up the park like fire, as they shook when a gust of wind swirled around them. The cold breeze whipped through their hair (well, not Russel, as he had no hair), as the leaves crunched under their feet. Murdoc was the first to speak. "'Aven't been 'ere in a few months, never thought it would look so…" Murdoc's voice faded as another jumped in.

"Beautiful." Said Noodle. They continued walking down the paved road, until they reached a sight that 2D hoped they would never see. The haunted house. The one his parents told him stories about when he was younger. The one they told him to never go inside as long as he lived, because people who went in never came out. Rotten wood half-boarded up the windows, while other parts of the place looked like they would fall down at a single touch. One of the windows as also shattered. The others seemed very nonchalant about it, as they just walked calmly to the creaky door and opened it. Noodle, however, noticed 2D's sudden worry. "Don't believe those stories," she said, "This place is about as harmless as a puppy." She gestured for him to come in, with a comforting smile. Then she took his hand. Suddenly feeling more confident, he took a deep breath, and stepped inside. But what he saw was very different than what he imagined.

Musical instruments, of all different types, were scattered all over the floor and the couch and EVERYWHERE. He gawked at the amount of instruments they had fit in the room. Basses of all different types, guitars, drums, keyboards, melodicas, and even xylophones were there. "Used to be a recording studio," Murdoc explained, quite amused at 2D's shocked reaction. 2D nodded absentmindedly as he pressed his hands to the keys of a grand piano. It made a beautiful sound, that echoed around the room. He put his hands on the keys, and played a simple little tune that he had just learned last week. His hands moved nimbly across the keys, as he stomped his feet on the pedals below him.

He got up from the piano, and continued to discover more and more instruments. Some of them, he had never even seen before. "Hey, Toochee," said Noodle, who was holding up a Melodica. "Do you know what this thing is? I've been trying to figure it out for months." 2D chuckled and strode up to her.

"Tha's a Melodica. It's like a flute, bu' you play piano on it." He picked it up to demonstrate. Holding it up to his mouth and putting his fingers on the keys, he blew into it as he pressed into a chord. The sweet sound filled the air as he kept playing. It was a comforting sound, yet so different than anything else they had ever heard out of an instrument.

"So, are we gonna record or what?" Said Murdoc, clearly getting impatient. 2D nodded, and Murdoc gestured towards a piece of paper. "Noods has been writing some lyrics, I wonder if you could sing them." 2D looked over to the pad. The title said: "El Manana". Interested, he read the lyrics. They were interesting, but beautiful. Just like her. "We already got the music, we just need the vocals." 2D nodded. He turned his head to notice a small recording booth that he could see in the corner.

He stepped inside, and Murdoc shut the soundproof door behind him. He could see them through the glass, and he gave them the thumbs up. Noodle gave it back while Murdoc pressed a button. The soft, beautiful guitar playing, drumming, and other noises played through the speakers around him. He looked towards a small screen with the lyrics, and began to sing.

Summer don't know me no more

Eager man, that's all

Summer don't know me

He just let me love in my sea

'Cause I do know, Lord

From you that

Just died, yeah

I saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord, I'll find

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

Don't stop the buck when it comes

It's the dawn, you'll see

Money won't get there

Ten years passed tonight

You'll flee

If you do that

I'll be some

To find you

I saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord, I'll find

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

I saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord, I'll find

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine

About an hour later, Murdoc had finished up the editing on the song. Excitedly, he brought his Mac into the room with a smug smile on his face. Inside, 2D, Noodle, and Russel looked up from their card game to look at Murdoc. "Done editing?" Asked Russel. Murdoc nodded as he placed the Mac to face them. It was open to an editing app, and he pressed space to play the song.

2D instantly fell in love with it. The smooth vocals with the sharp guitaring and the soft drums brought the whole track together. He was in a kind of trance as he listened to the beat. 'Noodle is a genius,' he thought. 'I can't believe that she wrote this amazing song.' As the last few notes of the song played, Murdoc spoke up. "Awesome, right? I'd say that we would make a fantastic band." Murdoc looked at 2D. "We have more songs written, all we need is the vocals. And a name."

Everyone fell into a state of concentration as the brainstormed some ideas for the name of the band. Murdoc looked up, like he had struck gold. "I've got it." He said. Drum rolling his hands on the floor, he was clearly excited about the name he had decided on. Then he said it. The word that would identify their music to everyone for years to come.

"Gorillaz."

Everyone thought about it for a moment. It was definitely a weird name, but something about it was charming. It almost grew on them. 2D liked it. "It's brilliant." He said, feeding Murdoc's already gigantic ego. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, we've got a band name, and we've got some songs, I think we're on the path to stardom!" Said, Murdoc, sounding more cheerful than usual. "Tomorrow, we meet after school together, and we'll record the next song." Everyone nodded.

2D couldn't have been happier. He had made new friends. And they had started a band.

For the next few weeks, every day after school, they would go to the haunted house to record. They would try out new sounds everyday, and Murdoc would sometimes edit them into the tracks. 2D's personal favorites were 5/4, El Manana, and a song that he wrote called Clint Eastwood. However, they were having a bit of trouble with the lyrics. The song sounded brilliant, but they needed something else. So, the song was put on hold until someone had an idea.

They uploaded a music video to YouTube, to a song called Tomorrow Comes Today. It showed the four of them on the streets of New York and other famous cities, while 2D sang to the lyrics. It got a lot of hits, and one day, Murdoc met them all up in the hallway with some exciting news. He caught up to them, distracted by the phone call he was listening to. He pressed the end call button on his phone and looked up to them with a very excited look. "Guess wot?" When they all shrugged, he continued. "I've got us a gig! We're performing down at the Camden Brown House on Saturday."

Everyone looked at him with a shocked look, and they all started celebrating. Doing weird happy dances in the hallway, not caring if they got some weird looks from their classmates. They all started talking excitedly, Noodle discussing what she was going to wear, and Murdoc telling them how great he was while everyone thanked him for the gig.

They were so excited, they didn't see Paula approaching. As they had been in school for about 2 months, they had gotten used to her. She was known for having a huge crush on 2D, but he knew that it was only lust. However, no matter how many times he rejected her, she would always come back to him. However, she was willing to push away his real friends, which he didn't like. He didn't like her hurting his little luv (that's what he called Noodle now). Plus, he had gotten closer with Noodle, and he didn't want her fucking them up.

He and her had gone to the boardwalk a month ago, just to hang out. It was so much fun, they walked on the beach barefoot, until something possessed 2D to push Noodle into the water. Instead of being mad, she playfully pulled him in with her. They splashed around, wrestling each other in the shallow water. When they got out, it was so frigid, they had to call Murdoc to come pick them out. That was the best time he had had in a long time, and he then realized something. He was in love with Noodle.

So of course he didn't want Paula to fuck things up. She walked up to them, looking smug. "What's up with you guys? Besides my little Stuart here you all look fucking retarded." She placed a hand on 2D's face, trying to lean in for a kiss. 2D was shocked. This was the first time she had ever tried to kiss him. He couldn't react, only struggled when she forced him into a kiss. He pulled out of it immediately. But then something new happened.

Noodle stepped forward. "Back the fuck off." She said loudly. "He's my boyfriend!" 2D froze at these words. Did.. Did she really love him back? Suddenly, she pulled him closer to her lips. She kissed him. He froze at first, but then he kissed her back passionately, his chapped and thin lips brushing over her smooth ones. They separated slowly, each looking at each other deeply in the eye, and then smiling smugly to face Paula. She was red in the face, looking angrier than they had ever seen her.

Suddenly, she lunged towards Noodle, slapping her in the face. Noodle stepped back, in shock. Paula then pushed her to the ground, as Murdoc, Russel, and 2D tried to pry her from Noodle. She was punching his little luv in the face, kicking her in the ribs for good measure. She kept going, even when Murdoc slapped her in the back. She drove Noodle up onto a wall, slamming her into it and then punching her in every place she could. Noodle's knees shook, and she sank to the floor. Paula then strutted out, like nothing had ever happened. Noodle cried, as they all rushed to her side. Murdoc ran off to get the nurse, while 2D checked her out. She screamed, and clutched her side. Russel presumed that she had a broken rib, and he immediately called an ambulance.

2D could only stand there, and comfort her as he watched her cries of pain, tears forming in his 8-ball eyes.

CLIFFHANGER… Will Noodle be okay? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! BYEEEEEEE…


	3. Chapter 3

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 3

HAAAY IM BACK! I know that this chapter took a while, but I hope you guys will like the new *ahem* addition at the end. Let's Go!

The ambulance arrived 15 minutes later. Everything was a blur to 2D. Literally, he had dropped his glasses and stepped on them when he was rushing over to Noodle. She was still screaming and crying in pain when they carried her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. While he was watching this with tears eyes, Murdoc grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the Geep. He started the car, and they drove quickly behind the ambulance. But all 2D could think about was the kiss. How sweet and passionate it was. While the car drove faster than he had ever moved, his mind wandered back to their time on the beach.

 _It was a colder Autumn day in Crawley. Noodle and 2D stepped out of a cab towards the pier. Earlier that week, Noodle had called him up and asked him if he wanted to go to the beach with her. 2D happily said yes, and two days later they were there. It was rather chilly, but 2D didn't mind. Noodle, however, shook like a leaf. Seeing his little luv in distress, he quickly shed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled and thanked him, she had stopped shaking. "Race you to the water," she said playfully._

 _"You're on!" He said. "Ready…" they started finding their positions. "Set…" they looked at each other and smiled. "GO!" 2D yelled, and they started to race. Their feet sank slightly into the sand, as they got closer to the sparkling water. There was nobody at the beach, which was exactly how Noodle liked it. The sand started to get more damp, they were nearing the water. Noodle was gaining on him, and he looked back at her. Not paying attention, he didn't see the small rock in front of him._

 _He looked like a cartoon falling as his foot caught on the rock, sending his legs flying into the air in front of him. He went 'WHAM' on his back, and his face got covered in sand. He was in shock, and sand went into his mouth. He spit it out, and Noodle laughed. She laughed and laughed. However, it wasn't daunting, it was just humoured. Her laugh sounded like a bell, ringing softly in the air. He smiled as she helped him up. "It's a tie," she declared._

The wind stung 2D's face as Murdoc ran the car in an out of lanes to catch up with the fast-moving ambulance. He felt tears in his eyes, that were quickly swept away by the cold air that was pressed against his face, his limbs, and his heart. He felt a lump in his throat, and a heavy feeling in his heart as they swept on. He closed his eyes, and let his mind focus on the amazing time they had had on that beach, on that freezing Autumn day.

 _They approached the pier, the wind whipping through their hair. They had to squint in order to see where they were going. The boards creaked under their feet, as they peeked through the holes in the wood. They could just see the foamy, teal water crashing below them. Giggling like idiots as they were blown back by the wind, they approached a small sandwich shop, deciding that it would be a good time to get some food._

 _They tiny bell jingled as they stepped into the warm store. A few chairs and tables were set up by a bar, where you were expected to build your own sandwich. 2D built a simply turkey and cheese sandwich on whole wheat bread, while Noodle made a whole complicated thing that he couldn't even decipher. When it came time to pay, 2D insisted that he would do it. He honestly didn't know much about having a girlfriend, but this seemed like the right thing to do. Noodle thanked him, and they both sat down for lunch._

 _They talked and laughed, and discussed their backgrounds. 2D hadn't been to the beach in years, he never really got to it. She loved the beach, and went there just to walk every single weekend. They left the shop after their lunch, and walked on the pier. They watched the the ocean crash on the pillars, and retreat back every time._

He was awoken from his coma-like daydreams by Russel shaking him awake. He looked around, to see that they had arrived at the hospital. They could see the ambulance parked a few spaces away, and Noodle was being carried out of it. They rushed towards her, but were stopped by a burly man who stepped in front of them. "You can't enter until she is ready to see you," He said. They reluctantly accepted this fact, and instead went to the waiting room.

2D's mind started to wander. 'Did she actually mean those things she said?' He thought. 'Does she actually love me?' He blushed at the thought of someone as pretty and amazing as her being friends with someone like him. A nobody. He sighed. He hadn't talked to his parents in a while. They were both out of town for 3 weeks while Stuart watched the house. While Murdoc and Russel were in the corner arguing about what to do, they didn't see a stray tear fall from 2D's eye.

His heart sank into despair as the pulled his knees to his chest. What if Noodle only said that to protect him from Paula? What if she hadn't meant it at all, and it was just one big fraud? But if it was, why was that kiss so passionate, and special? Why had he felt such an electric connection between them as their lips met? Why did it feel so right if she hadn't meant it to be?

Feeling a migraine coming on from all of his twisted and jumbled thoughts, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his neon orange bottle of painkillers. Looking at it, he sighed again. There were only two pills left. He poured them into his hand and swallowed them dry. Feeling a bit of relief, he put his knees down and wiped his raw under eyes with his sleeves. Suddenly, the door to the waiting room opened, and in walked a doctor.

"Miss… uh… Noodle would like to see you." He looked at the name confused, but opened the door for them politely. They sprinted down the hall, and the doctor called after them. "ROOM 37!" They nodded at him in thanks, but didn't slow their pace. They ran down winding pathways, past many doctors who flashed them irritated looks, until they finally reached room 37. The door was slightly ajar, as Murdoc gently pressed it open.

Inside, Noodle lay weak in a hospital bed. Her arm was held up in a sling, while there were bandages around her upper body. She looked up at them, and gave a soft smile. They rushed to her sides. Russel began talking to her rapidly, while Murdoc began discussing how he was going to fucking murder Paula Cracker. 2D, however, just continued to stand in the doorway, looking down at his feet. Noodle noticed this, and kindly asked if Russel and Murdoc could give them a moment. They shrugged, and stepped outside the room, closing the door behind them.

Noodle gestured for him to come closer. He looked at his feet as they brushed across the vinyl covered floor. He looked up at her. She looked amazing, even though bruises covered her entire body. She smiled at him, a weak, strained smile, but nevertheless it was true. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she lifted her good arm to touch his cheek.

Their lips met instantly, as she pulled him closer to her. He put his hands through her hair, as he pressed his nails softly into the back of her neck. The kiss was short, as he separated gradually. Then he whispered in her ear heavily, "Did you mean the things you said to Paula?" His voice was shaky, clearly his nerves were getting to him.

Noodle chuckled softly, "Of course I did. You are one of the sweetest boys I've ever met, Toochee." She hugged him closer to her, and they kissed again. Murdoc and Russel were standing in the doorway, thinking that the two lovebirds couldn't see them. They smiled secretly to each other. Noodle, however, spoke up. "You know that we can see you two idiots?" She said, laughing. Murdoc and Russel rushed out of the room, blushing in embarrassment.

A day later, and Noodle was back at school. However, something huge had changed. When Paula had slammed her up against the wall, she had hurt her back very badly, plus she had 3 broken ribs. Therefore, the doctor had told them that it was necessary for her to be in a wheelchair for the next few months. They had nodded compliantly, but in their head they were thinking of ways to get back at Paula for hurting their friend.

School started the next day, and Murdoc arrived at school with Noodle. He was pushing her wheelchair, despite her constant complaining about how she could push it herself. However, every time she tried, she felt excruciating pain up her arm. Therefore, she gratefully let him push her. They were walking down the hall, while Noodle attempted once again to turn the wheels. She eventually did it successfully, so she pushed herself. As they passed Paula's locker, they could see her face go pale as she saw the damage she had caused to Noodle.

Classes went as usual for the rest of the day, and as soon as they knew it school was completely over. They walked to their studio to record another song. However, today, something different was waiting outside the place. From a mile away, they could see someone leaning up against the door of the haunted house. And from a mile away, they could tell exactly who it was.

Paula Cracker.

"Ugh.." everyone groaned in unison. They were all so sick of seeing her. Nevertheless, they still approached their secret studio. Murdoc stepped forward first. "OI!" He said, startling Paula. "Wot the fuck are you doing 'ere?" He barked. She only chuckled flirtatiously, stepping towards Stuart. She grabbed a lock of his hair, and twisted it around her finger.

"Only came here to see my little Stu," she said, much to 2D's displeasure.

"Leave him the fuck alone," said Noodle, clearly getting angrier by the second. "Haven't you got it in your head? Here, I'll spell it out for you- STUART. IS. MINE." She said very slowly, almost like she was talking to a small child. "So get the fuck over it, and get away from my Toochee."

But this time, Paula just smirked. "Please," She said. "Do you think that he would actually want someone like you? You're much stupider than I thought. Stuart deserves someone who is actually attractive, someone like me. You're just a weaselly little idiot who can't even walk, let alone-" she was interrupted by a loud SMACK in the air. Everyone looked towards Stuart.

He had slapped her in the face. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" He yelled as loud as he could. His face was completely hardened in pure, blackened hate. Paula looked at him, her face frozen in shock. She then turned away, and strutted off.

"Freaks." Paula said underneath her breath. Everyone looked at Stuart, with mixed expressions on their face. Murdoc looked impressed, Noodle looked worried, and Russel looked completely dumbfounded.

"Nice." Said Murdoc, a sharp toothed grin suddenly appearing on his face. Stuart stepped forward, trying to pretend that that had never happened. They followed him in silence, too dumbfounded and shocked to speak. Stuart never lost his cool like that. Never had they heard him yell. Strangely enough, it was almost satisfying to see him finally get angry. They had always felt that he bottled up his true emotions, and that he was constantly putting on a mask to them. Now, it seemed like he was his true self.

They ended up recorded the song, "Broken", which was beautiful and soft, completely the opposite of it's creator. Murdoc didn't seem like the kind of guy who would write a song like that. 2D wondered who he wrote it about. However, he did have an idea.

Murdoc would always look at Russel in a certain way, and 2D had noticed this. It always looked almost sorrowful, like there was something he wanted to say but he couldn't. Then he would look away, and 2D would notice the faintest hint of tears in his eyes until he put his tough, mean-spirited mask back on. 2D figured that something was going on between them, but he couldn't figure out what. Murdoc became more awkward, even started stuttering, whenever Russel spoke to him.

Noodle had told him that Murdoc had always had a thing for Russel, but he didn't know whether Russel was straight or not. So he never said anything. But there was always an unbearable silence between them, like they weren't as connected to each other as they were to the rest of the group. However, it was only barely noticeable.

The song was fun to record, and 2D got to use his melodica to add to the melody. 2D could notice that Murdoc seemed quieter when he was editing the song and recording it, compared to his usually loud and rather obnoxious personality. His bass playing also seemed softened, and he didn't show off as much as he used to.

When they were done, everyone was going to go home. Russel and Noodle packed up and left, as they were roommates at a local apartment building. As 2D was putting away his Melodica into the case, he noticed that Murdoc hadn't left yet. Clearly, he didn't notice that 2D was still there, as he was sitting on the couch. His head was buried in his knees. Deep despair and vulnerability had finally broken the mask he had kept on for so long. He cried softly, as tears fell onto his black jeans.

2D noticed this, and walked over to help. He tapped Murdoc on the shoulder lightly. Murdoc looked up, startled. He tried to wipe his eyes, and pretend that 2D had not just seen him cry. "'Eh, wot the fuck do you want?" He said, trying to close the wall back up. However, 2D could see right through it.

"Wot's wrong?" He said, a worried look on his face. "I saw you cry, you might as well tell me wot's going on."

Murdoc realized that he was in an unwinnable situation, and gave in, fresh tears falling from his eyes. "Russel. He's such an amazing guy. So nice, so hot, so awesome. I'm the exact opposite. I'm mean, ugly, and just awful in every way. I love him. But he probably doesn't love me. He just thinks that I'm some bastard who sells his soul." He looked up into the distance. "He just doesn't get that every time I sold me' soul, it was for him to love me back. But the man downstairs has cruel ways. He never fulfills his part of the deal."

"That doesn't mean that he can never love you." 2D said with a frown. "Sure, you might not be…. the perfect guy, but neither am I. I'm one of the ugliest blokes anyone has ever seen. But I found love, in an unexpected way." He thought of Noodle. How accepting she was of him. Maybe Russel was the same. 2D smiled. "Do you even see the way he looks at you? It's like you two have a spark, but you have yet to light the fire."

Murdoc nodded, feeling a lot better. He grabbed his bass and got up. Before stepping out the door, he said to 2D: "Hey. Um… Thanks mate." He said, smiling softly.

2D smiled back. "Anytime."

BOOM! Because I feel like it, we're throwing another ship into the mix. I hope you guys enjoy, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 4

HEEEEEEEY EVERYONE! I got a few more reviews, and I am so happy! I'm glad that you guys like this story. I'm taking a break from my other story, due to lack of ideas, but I will continue it! Thank you guys so much, and I hope that you like this next chapter! Let's go!

DISCLAIMER! This chapter will contain some darker and heavier themes, so DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

NOTE: This chapter is shorter than usual, I want to start making them shorter so that I can upload more frequently.

The next few weeks were, well… awkward to say the least. Noodle and 2D were officially going steady, and Paula had finally decided to leave them alone for a bit. They hung out a lot, including a few dates on the pier and to a few restaurants. Noodle's spine and ribs had started healing, so she regained much of her strength. However, something wasn't right. They could feel it. And it had something to do with Murdoc.

He wasn't present anymore, it was almost like a ghost walking around in their usually loud, hilarious friend's shoes. He barely ever spoke, only nodding or giving quiet suggestions. Everyone was worried about him. His skin had become paler, his eyes more sunken, it seemed like he wasn't sleeping. They also noticed that he barely ate food. He became skinnier, and his shirts became baggier around his torso. He seemed weaker and frail, he couldn't even yell loud enough to insult someone.

Despite their tries to talk to him, and to get him to eat, he just reassured them that he was fine, and that he would eat later. They noticed that his hands shook whenever he tried to pluck a string on his bass. Although 2D and Noodle were worried, Russel seemed to be taking it the hardest. He would beg him to just eat something, to go see a doctor if there was a problem, but Murdoc would just snap at him, or try to say that he was okay. It seemed, as 2D and Noodle saw it, every time that Murdoc would say that he was fine, it looked like Russel died a bit more inside.

It was an ordinary Friday at Crawley High School, where kids bustled throughout the cafeteria for lunch hour. They crowded to tables, like moths to a light as their friends greeted them. However, 2D, Russel, and Noodle still hadn't seen one of their friends. Murdoc had been there in the morning, although he didn't say anything, but he seemed to have disappeared at lunch time.

He hadn't told them that he was going in, or doing any work, and they started to worry. Although he didn't eat, Murdoc never missed lunch. However, they tried not to let it affect them very much. "Maybe he got lunch detention? Wouldn't be too surprising," Noodle tried to reassure them. They all just nodded their heads, as that seemed like a logical explanation for his absence. The bell for the end of lunch sounded, and there was still no sign of Murdoc anywhere. The teens were puzzled, confused on where he could be.

School was out for the weekend, and now the three band members were starting to get very worried. They waited by the lockers where they usually met up, but Murdoc never arrived. 2D volunteered to go check the bathrooms, and Noodle and Russel just nodded absentmindedly. He approached the boys restroom at the end of the hall, passing empty classrooms where many teenagers once stood. The door swung open, and revealed the terrible secret inside.

Murdoc was standing there in front of the mirror, looking like he had been crying for a long time. In his hand, was the gun he always kept in his backpack. It was pressed up against his temple, while his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. 2D suddenly realized the situation. Without thinking, he tackled Murdoc to the floor.

Murdoc was frozen in shock, as 2D landed on top of him, knocking him onto the cold metal. 2D tried to pin him down, wrenching the gun out of his hand. "WHAT THE FUCK STUART!" Murdoc started crying again as he tried to grab the gun back. "THAT WAS MY RELIEF! MY WAY OUT OF THIS FUCKING WORLD! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS AND GIVE ME THE GUN BACK!" 2D still held it with an iron grip, watching as his friend desperately tried to grab it again. 2D could only see the depression and sorrow in his heavy face.

Murdoc stopped due to pure exhaustion. He panted heavily, leaning against a wall and sinking to the floor. 2D tried to break the heart-wrenching silence between them. "You don't want to do this."

Murdoc looked up at him with a heavy heart. There was no anger on his face. "You don't understand. You never will. How could you do this to me? How can you live with yourself knowing that you saved the person who didn't want to be saved?" These words settled in 2D's head for a moment. Murdoc spoke again. "You don't understand my life. How would you like it if every person you ever loved turned on you? How would you like it when the person you love most thinks that you are a terrible person." He looked down. He said very, very quietly, "How would you like it if your own mother left you on the doorstep of your abusive father just because she didn't love you back?"

They sat there in silence for quite a while, while 2D contemplated what his friend just told him. "I don't know what it's like. I know that I never will." Murdoc looked up at him saying this. "I'm not trying to claim that I do. But, you doing this, will only make other people feel that way. We've all been so worried, watching you tear yourself apart the way you have been. Russel has been tearing himself apart too. He thinks that it's all his fault. He barely talks anymore, he feels so much guilt. You have so much more to live for than what you think you do. You have friends, you have a band! You're getting your dream, to play music for the world. You can't give that up."

Murdoc wiped his eyes and looked up at the blank wall. "You promise that you won't tell the others about this?" He looked at 2D with desperation and humiliation in his eyes.

2D smiled at him. "Promise."

Murdoc gave a soft smile back as he stuffed the gun back into his backpack.

HEEEEEEEEEYYYY! Sorry that this chapter was super short, but I wanted to start making these chapters shorter so that I can update more frequently. PLZ review! I love having your feedback. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 5

HAAAAAAAAAY IM BACK! Sorry that last chapter was so short, but I'm gonna try to make this one longer. I wanted to develop another connection so that the friendship between Murdoc and 2D seems more natural. I felt as though the bond between some of my characters wasn't fully developed, and so the next few chapters are mostly going to focus mostly on my characters and how they connect with each other. Thank you so much for your reviews, it's helped me become more motivated to express myself through writing and art. If you would like to see a certain idea portrayed, please PM me or put it in a review, I would LOVE to see your ideas. BTW, this chapter has Russdoc in it. If you're not a fan, don't read. Get ready for some angsty fluff! Let's go!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO 'Ghost Train' and 'Punk', nor do I own Gorillaz. That right belongs to Damon and Jamie!

Days went by, and not a word escaped 2D's lips about what he had seen in the bathroom that day. He desperately wanted to tell someone, but he understood that his friend had trusted him with the secret, and he was not one to break a promise, especially because of how many of his promises that had. Plus, everyone had much more on their minds at the time. They were all prepping for their first gig on Saturday; and the anticipation was slowly killing them. Noodle and Murdoc's fingers were bleeding due to practice, and Russel's hands were starting to get blisters. Murdoc insisted that 2D not sing, because he should not lose his voice. However, at home he did practice a few times.

Everybody was constantly stressed out, even Noodle. She barked at them when they tried to help her, although the wheelchair made it impossible for her to do it herself. 2D was constantly worried; what if something went wrong? What if the audience didn't like them? What if he fucked up? Russel became more quiet, if that was even possible. And Murdoc, well, was still Murdoc. However, he seemed to be more like himself, to everyone else's relief.

They had chosen their songs, and finally the day came. They drove the van that Murdoc had messily spray painted the word "Gorillaz" on. They parked their van in the back, next to a stage door. They unloaded their instruments, and got ready to play. They organized their materials on the small stage, with 2D positioned the front next to Noodle, while Russel and Murdoc took places behind them. Everything was plugged in and ready to go, except for 2D.

He was currently hiding backstage, hyperventilating and feeling like he was going to pass out. His head pounded. His heart beated faster than it ever had. Noodle was standing next to him, and noticed his terrified face and shaking hands. She turned her body towards his, and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "Toochee, you can do this. You have a better voice than all of those Hollywood phonies." She smiled at him and pulled him towards her for a kiss. Feeling a bit more confident, he stood up taller.

He approached the center of the stage, and saw many people staring back at him. Everyone looked confused, but intrigued at his appearance. With shaking hands, he grabbed the Microphone. He could hear the whispers of the crowd, discussing his eyes and hair. It was like tunnel vision as he looked at the microphone. He could hear his own heart beating as he took a deep breath. Russel's drum sticks tapped together, starting of a beat. He could hear Noodle's guitar, and Murdoc's bass join in as he starting singing the song "Ghost Train". The audience started clapping their hands and smiling. Everyone seemed to love them! Feeling a bit more comfortable, he took the mic off the stand and started dancing slightly. Noodle looked back at him and smiled an adorable smile.

Here they come to steal my soul

(Ghost train)

Wait it out until I know

(Ghost train)

Tryin' not to feel like you did

(Ghost train)

Movin' up until I go, go

(Ghost train)

She was not to hear about me leavin'

(Ghost train)

Tryin' to hear in my heart

(Ghost train)

Tryin' not to feel like we did

(Ghost train)

Movin' up until I'm taught to your side

(Ghost train)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Ghost train)

[x6]

Got suicide for my baby

(Ghost train)

Livin' up until I'm wanted

(Ghost train)

Seein' like I'm all that felt that

(Ghost train)

Movin' up and taught I'm a weapon

(Ghost train)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Ghost train)

[x2]

I see myself pretend how I get there

(Ghost train)

Dreamin' down I'm poisoned I must be

(Ghost train)

Come on, come on, come on

(Ghost train)

[x8]

Train

Got suicide for my baby

(Ghost train)

Livin' up until I'm wanted

(Ghost train)

Seein' like I'm all that felt that

(Ghost train)

Movin' up and taught I'm a weapon

(Ghost train)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Ghost train)

[x2]

I see myself pretend how I get there

(Ghost train)

Dreamin' down I'm poisoned I must be

(Ghost train)

Come on, come on, come on

(Ghost train)

[x8]

They were finishing off their gig, and 2D's voice was about to go. The audience insisted that they play more songs, and everyone was tired now. Noodle's eyes were ringed with red, and Russel let out a loud yawn. However, they pressed on. They officially said that this was their last song, and the audience groaned in disappointment. Nevertheless, they complied as Noodle played the first few notes of the song "Punk".

Bound to myself and goes home

Making of herself a number

Always tell her before I start up

Do now what I tell you shut up

Bound to the chair

Do me what you can

Bound to a door

Get down on the floor

Find out how we'll do with the loop

'Til everybody says shut up

Yeah

Telling to Miguel I love her

Try and see what happens get up

Everybody says I should up

Last time I told them right off

Playing with the sun

I knew what I was doing

Did it to myself

Did it to myself

I let horror to myself of doing

'Cause everybody tell me shut-

Their song was interrupted by a loud gunshot. Everyone, including the members on stage, ducked down and looked towards the entrance. Standing there, with a gun in his hand that was pointed towards the ceiling, was a man in a scraggly business suit. The audience escaped wherever they could, some even breaking windows to get away from the place. The band members stood up again, wanting to see more of what the commotion was about.

The man walked toward them, returning the shotgun back to its case on his belt. The teens backed away, worried. The man, however, reassured them. "No need to be frightened, I am not here to hurt you. Name's Whiffy Smiffy, I work for EMI records. Your music is amazing, and I think you guys could be major stars. Now, tell me, what do you think about having a debut album?"

The teens walked out of the Camden Brown House with smiles frozen on their faces. They were all talking excitedly about the new album, and what songs they would put on it. They jumped into the van, the chatter between them neverending. "I have an idea! To celebrate, how about we have a sleepover me and Russ's place?" The boys all looked at her questioningly, but eventually gave in (due to Noodle's amazing puppy dog eyes). Stuart knew that his parents wouldn't mind, as they were out of town still.

"Okay, but be warned, I might start playing the melodica at 3 am," 2D said. Noodle giggled as they pulled up to the apartment building. Their van could barely fit into the parking spot, and they could see a bunch of residents eyeing it curiously. It was only about 3 stories tall, but it was very large. They entered the lobby, and stepped into the elevator. Noodle pressed the button for the top floor, while music that made all of them want to fall asleep played through the speakers.

The elevator doors opened, leading to a long, winding hallway. They walked through it like a boyband, all looking rather exhausted. Dark rings circled their eyes, and all of them were hunched over, looking like they were on the verge of passing out. They stopped at a door as Noodle unlocked it.

The apartment was 3 rooms, one of them being the living room, one of them being the bathroom, and one of them being the bedroom. Noodle and Russel shared a room, sleeping on a bunk bed. The entire house was messy, clothing strewn out all over the floor. On the walls were hundreds of posters with music icons, rappers, and famous movies. Everyone dropped their shit and made a beeline for the bedroom. Murdoc dropped onto the couch next to the bed, falling asleep immediately. He didn't even bother to take his Cuban heels off.

Noodle climbed into the top bunk, and gestured for 2D to come with her. He blushed, but complied. They snuggled up close to each other, giving each other one last kiss before hitting the pillows in each other's arms. Russel smiled and climbed into the bottom bunk. However, it was not as easy for him to fall asleep. He stared off to the side, deep in thought.

He didn't notice the faint blue light slipping from his head. "Hey Russ," a voice said. Russel jumped and looked towards the source of the light. Floating in front of him, was his best friend Del.

"Good Lord Del, don't scare me like that." Del just laughed. They didn't notice Murdoc waking up behind them, listing to every word that they spoke.

"So," Del continued. "When are you gonna tell Mudsy-boy that you love him?" Murdoc gasped silently, a huge smile making its way onto his face. "I mean, man, you've been bottling up feelings for him forever." Russel blushed.

"I don't think he likes me very much. I think he just thinks of me as the fat one in the back who nobody gives a damn about." He sighed. "He's such a great guy. Sure, he ain't perfect, guy's kind of a douche, but he's amazing in his own way. I just wish that he would notice-" he was cut off by a pair of chapped lips touching his. They were Murdoc's. Startled, Russel looked back at Del, who only looked back at him with a smug smile. Del had known that Murdoc was awake. Russel put his hands on the back of Murdoc's neck, and kissed him more deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 6

HEEEEYYYY! How are y'all? I figured, as I haven't really talked much about Stu's parents, I would make a chapter about his parents, and them meeting the band and finding out about 2D and Noodle. Just a fun chapter, it doesn't really advance the story much, but I hope that you enjoy! Shoutout to 2DPot for your continued support of my story. Thank you so much! Let's go!

Murdoc sparked awake, sitting up promptly, and in doing so, knocked his head on the bottom of the top bunk. Rubbing his head, matted in greasy hair, he noticed that he was partly entwined in the arms of Russel's sleeping figure. He smiled excitedly as he remembered the events of the night before; the kissing, the talking (the sex). He nearly jumped as he realized he was naked.

He was shocked further as he heard sounds from the kitchen. 2D and Noodle were already awake! That meant that they had seen… oh fuck. Tearing the covers off of himself, he threw on a shirt, some underwear and a pair of pants and raced to the kitchen.

He entered into the room, seeing Noodle making waffles and 2D washing some dishes. Both of them turned around to look at Murdoc. His green-tinted skin went beet red when both of them started giggling like 5 year olds. "You will not speak of what you saw to anyone, got that?" He said urgently. Still giggling, 2D and Noodle nodded. Murdoc let out a sigh of relief, directing his attention towards the sweet smell of the waffles sitting in front of him. "S'okay if I take one?"

Noodle chuckled. "Of course, they're for all of us!" She moved gracefully around the kitchen, her delicate and feminine hands grabbing and placing several bowls of toppings and fruit on the small breakfast table. Murdoc took his place on one of the rickety chairs, and he was quickly joined by the other two. 2D licked his lips, and tried clumsily to move one of the waffles from the stack onto his plate. He then topped it off with a small dusting of sugar, and a small pile of strawberries.

Murdoc took a few from the stack, but only drizzled a bit of syrup on his. Putting a bite in his mouth, he noticed another figure walk into the kitchen. Russel's gigantic form walked in, still in his pajamas, and he seated himself next to Murdoc. Sensing the awkwardness, 2D spoke. "Me parents are comin' back today. I 'fink that they would want to meet you." Noodle became a bit more pale. "What's wrong Noods?" 2D asked, as she suddenly looked a bit sickly.

"No," she assured him, "I'm okay. Just a bit nervous, you know, meeting your parents and all." 2D put a warm hand on her back and comforted her, and the color slowly returned to her cheeks. They ate in silence for a bit, except for a few words from 2D about his parents.

"Trust me, they are going to love you, Noods," he said, putting the last bite of waffles into his mouth. "I 'fink that all of us should meet them. If we're a band now, they should at least know you." Russel nodded, as did Murdoc, but more reluctantly. The four of them gradually left the table, Murdoc having a quick make-out session with Russel. They got ready for the day, 2D borrowing one of Noodle's unisex band t-shirts. It was a bit short for him, but it worked just fine. He wore his jeans from the previous day, and pulled on his dirty gym shoes. Noodle wore a knee-length black pleated skirt, black strap heels, and a white blouse. She combed her indigo bangs into a loose, short braid, with two barrettes holding back her fringe. Murdoc just wore what he had on yesterday, and Russel wore his yellow shirt outfit.

They left the building, and piled into the van. Russel insisted on driving, as he did not want Murdoc to get them into an accident. The four of them pulled up to 2D's house, which was not too far away. It was a small flat, only 1 level. 2D stepped out of the van, grabbed his keys, and unlocked the doors.

The inside of the house was very clean, with pristine, unstained walls and frequently dusted furniture. Noodle stepped inside first as 2D held the door open. "Your house is lovely," she said, admiring a golden artifact that stood on the mantle. 2D only shrugged.

"I guess, I just feel like it's kinda lifeless. Like it's missing somfink." Murdoc nodded in apparent agreement, as he looked around in disgust at the clean environment. Nevertheless, they all took a seat on the couch. "They'll be here any second." Right on cue, the doorbell rang. 2D stood up to answer it, while Noodle started shaking nervously. Russel put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

In walked 2D's parents, David and Rachel. Rachel was well dressed, with golden brown hair and a kind face. She had a huge smile on her face as she pulled 2D in for a gigantic hug. "Our little musician! I heard of the performance! I can't believe your going to have an album!" David nodded calmly. He had thin, balding hair and twinkling eyes. Both of his parents were tall, but 2D still towered above them. "So…" Rachel said as she saw the other 3 sitting in the corner, "This is the band?" The three of them stood up to shake hands. Murdoc was being more polite than usual, so David and Rachel generally liked the three. When Rachel saw Noodle, she asked, "And who is this lovely lady?"

2D walked towards her and wrapped an arm around Noodle's shoulder. "'Fis is Noodle. She's our guitarist. And…" he hesitated, "She's also my girlfriend." The last sentence gave a shocked look to 2D's parent's faces.

"Nice to meet you," said Noodle politely, reaching out to shake their hands. Rachel took it, excited.

"Stu! You've never had a girlfriend, why didn't you tell us?"

"Cause I wanted to tell you in person," 2D said honestly.

"What a lovely young girl she is! And very fashionable, too," complimented Rachel. Noodle blushed. "Well," Rachel said, "How about we all have some tea?" The four followed 2D's parents into the kitchen, where they were seated at a table. Rachel started brewing some tea while Murdoc spoke about what kind of songs they should make.

"I was thinking that we could do a rap portion for Clint Eastwood, but we just have to find a rapper." The other three nodded, as Rachel brought the tea bags to the table and poured the hot water into mugs. They thanked her, and began to sip their tea. The soothing smell of green tea floated around the room as they hosted a conversation about what rapper they should hire.

"So," Rachel broke in, "How long have you all been friends?"

"Since the first day of school," Noodle piped up. Rachel nodded.

"What instruments do you play?" Asked David.

This time 2D spoke. "Russ plays drums, and Murdoc is on bass. Noodle plays guitar, and I sing."

Rachel made a 'hmph' sound, then said, "I thought you were afraid of singing in front of other people, what changed your mind?" 2D just gestured towards his friends. Rachel nodded. "Well," she said, rising from the table. "I think that you will make a fantastic band! I can't wait to hear your songs! However, I can't right now. Me and David have to work, but you guys can hang back at the house if you want."

2D just smiled as his mom and dad left towards the office. The parent test was a success.

That was it! I hope that you enjoyed! Plz review, and stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 7

 **HI! How are you guys! I took a while for that last chapter, and looking back on it, it was actual shit. I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! I've had a lot going on, and haven't had enough time set for writing. But anyway, moving on! So basically I got bored of this story, and the direction I planned to take it was exhausting and too challenging to write. So, I came up with a new idea! I hope that you guys like it! Alright, Let's go!**

The following days were generally good. Aside from Murdoc getting in trouble with the cops for vandalism (again), everything went the four band member's way. They got their first paycheck, which they used to buy a small house down by the school. They all moved in within a week, after numerous goodbyes from Stu's parents. It took them around 2 hours to exit the house, as Rachel was so torn up about her son moving out of the house. But nevertheless, they still did it.

The house was modest, but comfortable. It had 3 bedrooms, so 2D and Noodle shared a room, and Murdoc and Russel each got their own (Even though they usually slept together). However, they still practiced every day at the haunted house in the park. As the days were getting colder, it was time to go clothes shopping. Snow began to blanket the ground, and the friends decided that it was mall time.

There was a large mall a small walk away from their school, so after the bell rang, the four of them drove down to the mall. The whole thing was shaped like a large glass dome, and featured stores stacked one on top of the other. The escalators wove around them like bridges over a river. It was packed, as there were many teens who came here after school. All of them scoffed and stared at the band, as their appearance was still very strange.

They started moving down clothing stores, buying scarves and coats and hats for each other. Noodle took especially long, as she wanted to make sure that they were all fashionable. She tried on all of them, even tried to make outfits. After 30 minutes trying stuff on, she decided on one outfit. Exiting the dressing room, she struck a pose in front of Stu to show of her new clothing. "How do I look?" She asked with humor, striking more poses like a model on vogue.

2D gave his signature spacey, wide grin and giggled. "You look lovely," he said. She squealed, and ran back into the dressing room to change back into her regular outfit.

He pulled out his phone to call the guys. 'I wonder where they ran off to.' Turning it on, he saw several recent messages from both Murdoc and Russel telling him to come to the Chick-fil-a. He looked at them, confused, but complied. Noodle reappeared, clothing in arms, and saw 2D's worried face.

"What happened, Toochee?" She asked, giving him a peck on the cheek. He gestured towards the messages. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the direction of the Chick-fil-a. "I wonder what those idiots want," she said. "Russel probably forgot his money and needs to buy a sandwich."

But when they arrived, they were greeted with a different sight. Murdoc and Russel appeared to be yelling angrily at a girl, who had a guitar clutched in her hands. That girl was, you guessed it, Paula Cracker. She had a smug look plastered on her face, while both Murdoc and Russel's faces were red in frustration. What could she possibly be doing this time?

"Eh, wot the hell is she doing 'ere?" 2D asked, slowly getting angrier. Paula only innocently chuckled.

"I'm not doing anything here, just making a proposal," she said confidently, flashing them her pearly whites.

"What kind of proposal?" Noodle asked suspiciously. Russel took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Oh, just a business proposal," Paula said, sly smile never wavering. "I hear you lot are a band." The four of them nodded, trying to guess what she was playing at. "Well, I play guitar. I could help you guys out. Just as a backup, nothing special, but I would receive a portion of the profits."

That was all the four needed. Murdoc struck her across the face, flipped her off, and they all walked away. They did not even consider Paula's offer. But Paula was cunning. 'They want to play it like that, well, they've got another thing coming,' she thought.

Days passed, and nobody thought anything of their encounter with Paula. Oddly enough, she stayed under the radar to them. She didn't walk up to them to make rude comments, she didn't even say anything to 2D. The band's suspicions grew, as it was very out of her character. They did notice her glancing at them, a frosty and evil look flashing in her eyes. As soon as they noticed this, she sharply turned her head away. Sometimes they would even catch a menacing smile on her face.

One day, after school, the four decided to take a break from the music. There was a small cafe down the road from the park, and usually it wasn't that busy. When the band wanted to just hang out, they would go to that shop. As they opened the door, warm air pushed against their faces. The cafe was nearly empty, just the way that they liked it. But as they walked up to the counter, they were greeted with an unpleasant sight.

Paula stood behind the counter, obviously trying to hide her smugness to the band members. Everybody rolled their eyes. "Ugh," Noodle said. "We just can't seem to get away from her." She strode up to the counter to talk to Paula. "What the flying fuck are you doing here?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't you know? This is my job. I have just enough right to be here as you do." Paula had joined the team just that week, knowing that the four came their often. The gears in her cynical mind were turning, formulating a plan. She tried to hide her clever smile. Noodle didn't see it.

"Ok," she said, pointing to her friends. "Russ will have a bacon and egg sandwich, Murdocs gonna have a black coffee, nothing added, I'll have a passion fruit tea, and 2Ds gonna have a cappuccino, extra cream." She slapped a 20 on the table, and Paula took it. Taking the change, everyone followed Noodle to a table. They began to discuss the album, and what songs and tracks they should put on it. They were so deep in their argument, that they didn't notice Paula.

Paula had insisted on making Noodle's drink herself. "Leave it to me," she told the other workers. She prepared the drink as usual, but she added something special at the end. She pulled a bottle labeled "Ipecac" out of her pocket. Opening it up, she poured a bit into the drink. She then quickly put it back in her pocket and closed the lid on the tea. She called their order, and the four picked up their food and drinks. As they headed back to the table, Paula watched them intently. Noodle took a sip of her drink. Paula smiled creepily and walked back to the register.

The plan was working.

It was about 40 minutes later that the plan began to take action. They were discussing the song "Re-Hash" as Noodle looked a bit more pale. Small beads of sweat made their presence all over her face. She brought her hands to her head, as she had a terrible headache. It felt like 10 million knives were stabbing into her brain. 2D began to sport a worried expression. "You okay, luv?" He felt her forehead. She had a burning fever.

She waved him off. "Yeah, I'm fine." But they weren't buying it.

Russel and Murdoc got up from the seat and helped Noodle get up. They began walking to the exit, wanting to take Noodle home. However, Noodle felt acid rising in her throat. Sprinting to the bathroom, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After emerging, Russel carried the tiny girl into the car. As they took one last look at the cafe, 2D noticed a flash of Paula's suspicious smile. Raising an eyebrow, it disappeared as soon as he saw it.

The problem arose when they got a call. They were performing at a theater that very next week! Noodle was bedridden, weak and hurting. Her days consisted of practicing guitar in bed, playing video games with 2D, and vomiting. A whole lot of vomiting. According to the doctor, she would start to recover in about 2 weeks. They could not postpone the performance, although they tried their very best.

"What do you mean: 'we just can't'? YOU WANNA TEST ME MOTHERFUCKERS?!" Murdoc slammed the phone down back onto the counter, throwing his head in his hands. "What the hell are we gonna do?" He sighed, genuinely worried. This was a rhetorical question. Or at least nobody had the strength to answer it. Murdoc threw open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer that he had stolen from the local liquor store. Popping it open with his teeth, he chugged it down in one gulp. He then threw the bottle backwards, as it landed with a 'CLANG' in the trash can.

2D, however, was not paying attention to this. He was deep in thought. Thinking logically for once, he climbed up the stairs to Noodle and his bedroom. He opened the door to see the girl sleeping. Walking over, he smiled at how beautiful she was. She looked like a sleeping angel, peaceful, as her limbs tangled in the sheets. He put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her lightly. As she awakened, she looked around groggily. She buried her face back into the pillow and groaned. 2D chuckled.

"Ey, Noods, I wanna ask you something." She looked up at him, eyes half open, and nodded. "Are you allergic to any food?" She shook her head no. "What did you eat on that day we went to the cafe?" She opened her mouth to speak, and her voice came out brittle and rough.

"Not much, just some toast for breakfast and the sandwich Russ packed me at lunch. Said that the cafeteria food was gross, and I wholeheartedly agree. I don't know why I got sick, maybe it was just a bug going around." She shrugged, as 2D played with her hair.

He left her to sleep, quietly shutting the door as she pulled the covers back over herself. However, his mind was at work. Something didn't feel right here, like there was something sinister going on that they weren't noticing. What were the odds that Noodle got sick a few days before their debut performance? He stared at the ceiling in the hallway, lost in his own mind. What were the odds… he kept repeating this in his brain, the words echoing around the deepest corners of his thoughts. He jumped as he realized that Russel was calling him for dinner.

Making his way to the kitchen, the rich smell of chicken soup aerated around the room. Russel held out two bowls on a tray: one for Noodle, and another for 2D. Since Noodle had gotten sick, she couldn't leave the room. So instead, 2D would spend meals with her, and they would talk for most of the day. He thanked Russ, and carried the tray up the stairs. When he opened the door with his elbow, he was greeted with the sight of Noodle playing Mario Kart in her bed. Her tongue was pressed up against her lip in concentration. He carried the steaming soup over to her bed, and set it down. She scratchily growled in frustration as her car got stuck in the course. She paused the game, and placed the controller on the bedside table.

"Thanks," she told 2D as she grabbed a bowl of soup. She noticed 2D's distant look, and questioned it. "Whatcha thinking about?" He shook himself out of his trance.

"Dunno, just finkin about the day at the cafe."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just weird to me," he said. "What are the odds that you get sick right before the performance, when there isn't a bug going around, and that you didn't eat anything bad?" He looked at her with confusion. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, her expression darkening. "I have the feeling that something fishy is going on around here. Something twisted, but I can't quite think of what." She unpaused the game, handed 2D a controller, and started a new race. He was okay with this, as he very much wanted to take his mind off of what had happened to Noodle.

They played for a few hours, until a nervous thought popped into 2D's nearly empty brain. "What are we gonna do now?" Noodle looked back at him in confusion. "How are we gonna perform? I don't 'fink that you can do it. How are we gonna get a guitarist… oh god." They both knew exactly what was going to happen.

After another hour of Mario Kart, Noodle fell asleep sitting up, controller still in hand. 2D looked over at the clock. 12:34 am. 2D picked her up, and set her down on their bed, pulling the covers over. He planted one lonely kiss on her forehead, and started down the stairs. Murdoc was up, and still drinking. Russel was smoking his cigar, the ash falling on the marble kitchen island. Both of them looked exhausted, with dark rings around their eyes. Murdoc was slowly falling asleep, until the door to the kitchen sprang open. In walked 2D, looking defeated. He threw his head in his arms, and then slammed his elbows on the table.

"FUCK!" He screamed. "We just got our career started, and now one of our members can't even perform!" He looked up at the other two with desperation in his eyes. "Guys, I think we're going to have to do it." The other two nodded reluctantly. They all groaned in unison. This was going to be a long week.

"I still don't understand why you guys have to do this," Noodle said to 2D, as he paced around their bedroom the next morning. He put all of his papers in his backpack, and glanced at Noodle. That look said it all. They were desperate! They needed a guitarist. This was the only way. "Toochee," Noodle suddenly said. "Do you promise that you won't forget me when I can play again? Do you promise to not replace me?"

"I promise," 2D said as he kissed her lightly. Then, giving a soft wave goodbye, he exited the room. Walking down the stairs had never felt so lonely before. Shaking himself out of it, he joined the guys downstairs and piled into the van. He didn't feel like eating anything. Murdoc and Russel could tell something was wrong, as 2D always ate a ridiculous amount in the morning. However, they didn't say anything.

The drive to the school was quiet. Nobody felt like saying anything. How could they let his happen? They were supposed to be different! Instead, they were replacing their guitarist with a slut who wouldn't know her head from her tail. But it had to be done. As they approached the school, they already saw Paula standing in front, looking at the van. Why did it look like she was waiting there?

She gave an innocent grin as the guys approached. "Where's your pasta girl?" The guys just stared at her coldly.

"She's ill," Russel said, his deep voice making Paula flinch. "We were wondering if that offer was still up for grabs." Paula (fake) gasped in surprise, and a twisted smile made its way onto her face. It was definitely suspicious, but the guys could barely see it through their hate-filled eyes.

"Of course! I would love to play with your guys' band!" Her voice was sickly sweet, as it rang through the air, dripping like honey. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Your in." Murdoc said darkly. She squealed. "But only for this week!" He added, as she ran away to tell her friends. She nodded in return, a scowl making its presence on her previously smiling face. The smile took over again, but this time there was something in it. Something cruel and heartless. Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "That was weird." The others nodded in agreement. "Something weird is going on with her. But I just can't figure out what the hell it is. Sweet Satan, this is giving me a headache." 2D held out his bottle of painkillers, and Murdoc swallowed two of them dry.

2D still couldn't take his mind off of her for the whole day. Something twisted was going on. Something dark. But what? He felt as though… someone was pulling the strings behind the scenes. Everything felt so planned. What were the odds? The day went on in a blur. Soon enough, it was time to leave. The all groaned in thinking that they would have to deal with Paula in the recording studio. But she had to learn the songs, didn't she? She joined them in the hallway when class ended. Her chatter never stopped, but the guys didn't reply. She didn't seem too bothered by this. Maybe she was just excited about being in the band.

The walk was silent, everybody sensing the awkwardness mingling in the air. It was so different. They missed Noodle's laugh and her musically genius ideas flowing from her head. Instead, they had a whorish prat who wouldn't shut up. Noodle's absence was taking its toll on them already. As they approached the steps of the house, Murdoc hesitated. 'This isn't right,' he thought. He sighed, and pushed the door open. Paula squealed in delight for the 49th time (2D was counting) as she saw all of the instruments inside. They all groaned, and split off to select their instruments. This took longer than expected, due to a lot of Paula's 'ooh's and 'ah's.

It was already pretty unbearable, being around the girl, but what really set it off was when she was picking up a guitar to play. She picked up a cherry red guitar, Noodle's guitar (the one she played at home was an acoustic). "What about this one?" She asked.

"That's Noodle's," 2D replied. "Please don't use that, she loves that guitar." This sparked something in Paula's eyes. Something about it being Noodle's favorite. She started to put it away, but suddenly her hands twitched. The guitar slipped from her hands, and a loud CRACK was heard. It hit the hard floor, and in almost slow motion, it broke into two pieces. 2D rushed over and cradled the parts in his arms, as Paula made a scene. 2D had angry tears forming in his eyes, as Russel and Murdoc approached, looking about ready to kill a bitch.

Paula backed away innocently, putting her hands up. "I-i-i didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident!"

Murdoc growled. "One more strike, and you're out. Bitch." He stomped away, Cuban heels hitting the floor loudly. After one more glare from Russel, they resumed their searching for instruments to use. However, 2D was still crying in the sound booth. Only Paula noticed this, and she walked up to him.

"Oh, Stu, it's gonna be alright," she said sweetly. 2D just glared at her, hellish fire burning in his eyes. She, however, didn't get the memo that he wanted to be alone. She sat down next to him, and gave him a hug. He didn't move. Not even to push her off of him. Suddenly, the door to the booth was thrown open. Murdoc rushed in, grabbed Paula by the arm, and threw her out of the booth. He shut the door fast enough that they couldn't even hear her complaining.

"Sweet Satan, I hate her." He sat down where Paula previously was, and wrapped an arm around 2D. "I can't wait for Noodle to get better. I literally cannot stand Paula for one more second." He side-hugged 2D, and got up. "Gonna have to teach her somethin'." He left the recording studio to teach Paula one of the songs. 2D just hid there, crying until it was time to leave.

Paula left around 2 hours after school, leaving the boys free to go home. As soon as she stepped out the door, they all sighed in relief and collapsed in exhaustion. She was a nightmare to be around. She just would not… shut… up. They exited the house, all looking like they hadn't slept in years. They walked through the mostly empty park, and got into the van. Murdoc drove home, nearly falling asleep multiple times.

The house looked so inviting, as they all got out of the van. The warmth hit them in the face as they opened the front door. Slinging their backpacks onto the ground and kicking off their shoes, they all retreated to their bedrooms. 2D walked to his bedroom, thoughts taken over by black clouds. However, these clouds cleared to reveal the sunlight when he saw Noodle. She was playing her acoustic guitar, to the tune of El Manana. She was singing the lyrics, clearly not aware that they were home.

Her voice was smooth, but not too sweet. It had a bitter solemness that tore at 2Ds heart. She sang softly, acknowledging 2D's presence. They began to harmonize, singing the song together. Smiles made their ways onto their face as they sang. As the last few notes trailed off, the song came to a close. Noodle's face became worried as she noticed 2D's exhausted expression.

"How was it?" She said, a tone of hurt in her voice.

"Awful," 2D said, to her relief. "Just awful."

"Glad to hear it," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh.. Noods… she…" His face was struck with disappointment when he remembered the bag that was slung over his shoulder. Inside contained the two pieces of Noodle's favorite guitar. He placed the bag on the bed and unzipped it. Tears immediately formed in Noodle's eyes as she saw her guitar in pieces. Her guitar. The one she had had since she was little. It was the only gift she had ever received from her mother before she died. She wailed out, and 2D wrapped his arms around her. Her shaking hands picked up the remains of the guitar, as she stared at them through watery eyes. 2D clutched her to his chest, drying her tears on her shirt. "You know," he said, "You're so pretty when you cry." She smiled a watery smile, but she couldn't hide her broken heart.

 **THAT WAS IT! I'm so sorry that took forever. It was a lot of fun to write though! Make sure to check me out on the Gorillaz Amino, my username is GorillazLover. Alright, Stay tuned, and plz review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 8

HOLO, It's me. Simply Nailogical, anyone? Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter. I want to make up for how long it took to write the last one, so here we go! BTW, I got a PM from someone asking me to make SMUT, and I'm just gonna say that I don't write SMUT. So, deal with it ya little naaaaaassssssssssstttttttttyyy. Alright, I hope you enjoy!

The next week was literally hell on earth. With Paula's excessive flirting, 2D was dying a little bit more inside every day. Teaching Paula all of the songs wasn't proving to be very hard, as she was a decent guitar player. Not as good as Noodle, but decent. She was also invading their personal information. It made all four of them, well, uncomfortable. She was somehow able to gain information that nobody but them knew. It was very suspicious.

Noodle wasn't acting normal either. She wasn't really talking, and whenever somebody would ask her why, she would start crying. It seemed as though she had to say something, but never could. It was definitely strange. The only one who could get any words out of her was 2D, and every time he could it was something about being fine, and ok, and that they shouldn't worry about her. But they were.

She wasn't eating as much, and she looked like she was barely sleeping. She couldn't even find the strength to play video games or play guitar anymore. And weirder still, her health didn't seem to be improving. The doctor had told them that she would feel much better after about a week, but that she wouldn't fully recover until about a week after. However, her condition seemed to be worsening by the day. They were all very confused. Maybe it had something to do with Paula.

Some days, Paula would come over to their house to practice. There, she would practice, and then sometimes cook dinner for the five of them, including Noodle. Then, she would crash on the couch. The first time she did this, the band was furious. But everyone reluctantly got used to it. She would often just wander throughout the house, clearly not respecting anybody's personal space. But that was expected.

Soon enough, the concert arrived. They were all very stressed, everybody except Paula. She was as cool as a cucumber. There was something… off about it. It seemed so planned. What are the odds that there was a concert that was announced to the band a week before they performed? Why was it announced after Noodle got sick? It only intensified that uneasy feeling that the band had felt in the past week. Enter the bitchy substitute of a guitar player.

Twas the night before the concert, and everyone was very stressed. It was very different without Noodle. Usually she would be there to support them, but she couldn't. She wasn't there for them. She was currently in her room, barely being able to lift her hand. Paula was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She planned to sleep over, so that in the morning they could go to the theatre and start setting up and practicing. She was making a beef stew, which they had started brewing the night before. The guys were in the den, tired and fed up. All four of them were hungry, and dinner was taking too long. They all agreed to go to the kitchen to get a snack. As they walked into the kitchen, they were greeted with a terrible sight.

Paula was pouring something into Noodle's bowl! But what was it? Murdoc, Russel, and 2D gasped in anger and shock. They could see Paula's smug look, as she could not hear them. She had headphones in her ears, and it seemed as though they were turned up to full volume. They quietly exited the kitchen, exchanging nervous glances. They began to whisper amongst themselves, discussing what they had just saw. "She was pouring something into her food, and not anybody else's," Russel observed. "I wonder what it was?" Their ears perked up as they heard Paula leave the kitchen, presumably to use the restroom. This was their chance. They ran towards the kitchen, and threw open the doors. And there is was. On the counter, was a bottle labeled 'ipecac'. Russel lunged at it, and checked the label. His eyes widened, and his teeth clenched together in anger. "Everyone," he said at 2D and Murdoc. "Try to find any more bottles of this. And dump out Noodle's soup before she brings it up to her." Over the next few minutes, they were able to find 4 more bottles, scattered around the kitchen. 2D dumped out Noodle's soup, and refilled it with more soup that was in the crock pot. Then they quietly left the kitchen.

"Wot are we gonna do?" 2D asked, frustrated tears in his eyes.

"Here's the plan," Murdoc said. "We need her for the concert, so we'll keep her around for now. However, she cannot stay in the house, and cannot get even close to Noodle or her food. Now that we have her ipecac, she can't put anymore in her food, if she stays out of the house. And she can't say anything because it would reveal her plans. She will stay for the concert, but as soon as we're done, we confront her, and she's out." The guys nodded in conclusion. They were very aggravated, as they could not say anything about what they had seen. But it was for everyone's sake. Especially Noodle's.

The day had finally arrived. The concert was here. The guys packed up in the morning, less lively than usual. 2D gave a goodbye kiss to a half-asleep Noodle, and exited their room quietly. After a few more goodbyes to Noodle and a few more eyerolls from Paula, the "whole" band left.

The drive was silent, none of them having the energy to say a word. Paula looked rattled, and rather annoyed. Like something had gone wrong. Murdoc had the guts to ask. "Is something wrong, Paula?" He asked, his eyes remaining nonchalantly on the road as he steered the vehicle left towards the next exit. She snapped out of it, and plastered on a fake smile.

"No, nothing!" She said happily. "I'm just so excited that I'm a part of the band!" They met her gaze with furious eyes, as they all glared at her. She hastily corrected herself, "For the day, at least." They all looked away, as 2D went back to staring at the window. He could see that as soon as Paula looked away, Murdoc's face contorted into a sneer. It looked like he was about ready to kill her.

They drove up to the performance area, a small theater just a short drive away from downtown. They drove out to the back, where they were greeted by the staff, who helped unload their things. Paula didn't do anything, she just stood and smoked and told the people what to do. Russel saw this, and glared at her, only to walk up to where she was standing. "Hey, can you help? Your giving us a bad rep." Paula just rolled her eyes and waved him off. Russel walked away, unvictorious.

Once everything was unloaded, the band started setting up. Backstage was a clutter, filled with Paula's complaints about not having a dressing room, Russel looking for something to eat, and Murdoc trying to help 2D get his hair into place. Soon enough, it was time for them to go onstage. 2D nearly had a panic attack as he heard the announcer welcoming them to the stage. His hands shook, and he started to hyperventilate. This happened often, but usually Noodle would be there to calm him down. This time, she wasn't there. However, Murdoc put a hand on his shoulder, flashed him a smile, and gestured towards the stage. 2D took a deep breath, smiled back, and slowly made his way onto the stage, as his band mates followed in his footsteps.

They waved to the audience, all enjoying the moment of applause. Paula was enjoying it a bit too much. She walked up to the front, and started yelling into the mic. As soon as she started, the applause stopped, and the boys glared at her. She blushed in embarrassment, as she stepped back from the mic. As soon as she did, the applause started back up again. She folded her arms and gave an impatient look. The applause eventually died down, as the boys exchanged nervous glances. Paula, however, looked very different. She had a sly look on her face, as she made a signal with her hand to one of the sound men. Suspiciously, he signaled back, and walked out of the building.

The boys exchanged very nervous glances. What was she up to? Why would he just leave the building like that? They were stressing, but tried to push it to the back of their minds. Paula just looked back to the stage smugly, and looked towards Russel. He shook his head a bit, and realized that the audience was still waiting. He hastily brought his hands up into the air, and tapped his drumsticks together, indicating the start of the song.

The night continued on, with nothing else suspicious happening. Paula served as a decent guitar player, though the boys couldn't wait to get rid of her. As the band finished up their last song, the audience erupted into applause. The boys all waved and walked offstage, while Paula soaked up the fame like a hungry sponge. They all yawned, as 2D chugged a glass of water to soothe his very dry throat.

The band eventually left, after a few minutes of packing up. They piled into the van, and drove home. They first dropped Paula off at her house, as they were very tired, and decided to confront her the next day at school. As soon as they drove away, a creepy, menacing smile appeared on her face, stretching from ear to ear. They pulled up to the driveway, and entered the warm house. 2D went upstairs to his room, while Murdoc and Russel stayed down for a drink. However, they stopped in the hallway, when they heard 2D shouting for them. "MURDOC! RUSSEL! COME QUICK!" They raced upstairs, as they threw themselves into the room, tripping over their feet. "NOODLE! SHE'S GONE!"

Murdoc gasped. "GONE? What do you mean GONE?"

"She's not here! And where would she have moved? Everyone, look for her!" 2D shouted, but they needed no instruction. They immediately started running around the house, searching in every room. Russel was sweating, terrified. However, they returned when they heard a high pitched scream coming from Murdoc, who was downstairs. Russel and 2D raced towards him, and they saw him frozen in front of a closet, a terrified expression on his face. In the closet was a bottle of chloroform, a pool of blood, and a knife. And hanging from the ceiling by her waist, completely naked, was Noodle. Her back was carved with dripping words that read: "You found my secret. But you haven't seen anything yet."

BOOM! The story is going to get much creepier from here. Like a pretty little liars kind of thing. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed! I have an account on the gorillaz amino app, my username is GorillazLover. I post art, and occasionally a fanfic! So stay tuned, and plz review.


	9. Chapter 9

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 9

HEYOOOOOOO! How are you guys? Did you like the last chapter? I told you that I was taking the story in a new direction! A more sinister direction, but a new direction nonetheless. So, it's going to be very pretty little liars/Doki Doki Literature Club, so I hope that you don't mind that. Anyway, I hope that you like this new chapter! It took me a while to plan. Also, if you are squeamish or don't like gore, this is no longer the story for you. So leave now. Yes, you. I see you back there, ready to leave a mean review on my story. Bye. Alright, for the select few of you who are still here, let's go!

!DOKI DOKI!

2D screamed. Russel screamed. Murdoc screamed loudest of all. There she was, dangling off of the rope that was tied at the top of the closet. She was unconscious, looking, almost… peaceful as she lay there, suspended in thin air. The blood stained carpet was matted, as Noodle's blood oozed out of it as they stepped towards her. 2D held out his hands as if to catch her, while Murdoc brought out his pocket knife to cut the rope. He chucked it at the rope, and it sliced it, the blade falling to the ground. Noodle fell into 2D's arms, as he cradled her head. He rushed upstairs to his bedroom, crying all the while. Why would someone do this?

He burst into the room, carefully laying Noodle down on the bed. He didn't care that the blood was seeping into the sheets. How long had she been there? He quickly grabbed the ointment and some tissues to clean the wounds. He also grabbed some gauze to wrap around it. He sat her up in his lap, and rubbed the wounds clean. You could still see the twisted words embedded in her skin. She felt alive, but only just. Her skin looked extremely pale, almost like someone had poured bleach on her. He bandaged her back, and clothed her in flannel pajamas. Her eyes fluttered slightly, as if signaling to him that she was okay. He now saw that her mouth was bleeding, and that her face and arms were bruised. He now knew exactly who had done this. There was no question. He laid her down comfortable on the bed, propping her head up on the pillow.

He then ran out of the room, tripping on his own feet as he stumbled down the stairs. He still had tears pooling in his eyes, as he didn't even glance down at his bloodstained hands. Russel and Murdoc were currently downstairs, as they both were drinking. Murdoc was shaking slightly, as he leaned in towards Russel and rested his head on his shoulder. 2D burst into the kitchen, breaking down in the middle of the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT OBSESSIVE BITCH?" He screamed and cried, as Murdoc and Russel comforted him and brought him a beer. He continued to cry, his tears slowly draining away.

Russel whispered under his breath, "Why didn't we confront her when we could have?" They all felt the regret strike them in their hearts, like the smell of blood into the air, as a blade touches the skin. Suddenly, they were brought out of it by the sound of shuffling from upstairs. They looked at each other in realization, and immediately scrambled up the stairs. They entered the room, to see that Noodle had awoken. She looked dazed, as she confusedly spit the blood out of her mouth. She looked up at the guys, as they looked back at her. 2D rushed to her side, and gave her the biggest hug ever, being careful not to hurt her back. She flinched a little bit, but she still weakly lifted her arms, and ran her fingers through his hair. The moment was perfect, with a million imperfections.

But it couldn't last. Noodle winced, as 2D noticed that her back had opened up again from being arched over for so long. Russel went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel. 2D pressed it against Noodle's bare back. What had Paula done? There the words were. "You found my secret. But you haven't seen anything yet." The letters were sharp and lengthy, like the knife had purposely been dragged longer than necessary. "... But you haven't seen anything yet." What could that mean? What other plans did Paula have up her sleeve? If this was only the beginning, how would it end?

They stood there stressing the question, never speaking a word. That is, until Murdoc's annoying personality took over again. "Alright, are we going to bed or not?" This interruption caused a sudden realization. They had been sitting there for two hours. Reluctantly, they all nodded. Russel and Murdoc retreated to their room(s), as 2D layed down and pulled the blanket over himself and Noodle. "I'm so glad you're back." Noodle looked at him through her tired jade green eyes. They were still so beautiful. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I won't let her hurt you. Not anymore." Then he planted a kiss on her forehead, as he closed his eyes.

!DOKI DOKI!

Waking up, all is last nights events replayed in her head. Then it struck her that they couldn't confront Paula at school, as the guys had failed to realize that there was so school the next day. It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning, which was ironic, as the mood was exactly the opposite of bright and sunny. The atmosphere was dark and gloomy throughout the entire house. Noodle woke up, feeling much better than she had in the past week, although her back hurt like hell. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by 2D's hilarious snoring face. His mouth was half open, and his hair was flying off of his head in all directions. Noodle snorted. She missed him. She hadn't been able to talk to him in a while.

She decided it would be a good time to start making breakfast. A quiche sounded perfect. She swung her short legs out of the bed, and put on some of her Japanese sandal-slippers. She moved quietly out the door, being careful not to wake 2D. She slowly made her way down the stairs, trying to use only her legs. It was still weird to walk again, but she eventually got used to it. She stood in the kitchen, and rapped her fingers on the counter. It felt great to be cooking again. She thought of the ingredients she would need. Moving to multiple cabinets, she selected the ingredients she would use. Eggs, flour, salt, spinach… the list went on. Finally, she needed to get a bowl. She reached underneath the sink, and grabbed an aluminum bowl. However, she nearly screamed when she saw what was inside.

Blood.

She shrieked for help, as she dropped the bowl. The scarlet red blood oozed out over the polished kitchen tile, like a depression taking over the lightest of souls. However, she noticed a hint of pink as she attempted to pick up the bowl again. She gingerly plucked the soaking pink item out of the bowl. It was a post-it note. And, written in sharpie ink, were the words:

"Don't get to comfortable. Because soon, from the metal, sparks will fly."

Noodle looked at it, confused. Suddenly, 3 figures rushed into the room. A disgruntled looking Murdoc, Russel, and 2D were all staring at the scene before them. All of their faces were shocked. Russel leaned down to inspect the bowl and the blood, Murdoc snatched the note out of her hand, while 2D just stood there, shaking. Murdoc looked at the note. He also started wearing a very confused look. What could it mean? He too now wore a very confused but disturbed expression.

Russel inspected the blood. It smelled sweet, like… cherry. He experimentally dipped a finger in it, and brought it to his lips. It was cherry jello. He smirked. 'Cheap bitch,' he thought. But even the fact that that blood was not what he thought it was did not soothe his nerves one bit.

Everyone began to crowd over and look at the note. "... Sparks will fly." What could that mean? And what metal was she talking abo-...

It all made sense. Everyone's eyes slowly drew to one place.

Noodle's arms.

!DOKI DOKI!

AAAANNNND that was it! I hope that you guys enjoy. Sorry that I can't update much, I'm busy working on my art. Which, I actually do! You can check out my account on the Gorillaz amino (username: GorillazLover) or on the Doki Doki Literature club amino (username: Natsuki is my Spirit Animal). I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to leave a review, I love your feedback! Alright, see you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 10

HIIII EVERYONE! Sorry for the long hiatus, I've had a lot of things going on with my art and school and stuff. If you wanna check my art out, follow me on Amino! My username is GorillazLover, and you can find me on the gorillaz amino app. I post art regularly. And without further adieu, here is the next chapter! Let's go!

IIIIIIIIII

What went from a sudden realization went to unknowing chaos within seconds. 2D started to cry, Murdoc pulled out several knives from underneath the kitchen cabinet (presumably to murder Paula), and Russel started to yell. Noodle, completely terrified, started to shake violently, trying to stay strong and not show them her emotions. However, Murdoc noticed her shaking.

Setting the knives down, he walked over to noodle on the floor. He looked at her terrified face, and he dropped to her level on his knees. He leaned in, and gave her a hug. She was shocked, as she never thought that Murdoc would never do something like that. She started to cry into his shoulder. "Why does she want to kill me? What did I ever do to her?" She cried desperately, her breath getting caught in her throat the more she spoke. Murdoc called 2D over to calm her down. 2D rushed over, and held on to her like she was a newborn child. She wanted to push him off, to tell him that she wasn't a child anymore, but something in her brain denied her the strength to do so.

Meanwhile, Murdoc and Russel stressed. What could they do? "Should we go to the police?" Murdoc asked.

"We ain't got any evidence! She didn't leave anything that would tell us what was going on. The note is typed, so we can't use handwriting analysis. Plus, I bet she didn't even leave any fingerprints, that girl is that thorough." Russel let out a heavy, frustrated sigh.

They would just have to bear it. And make sure that Paula didn't get anywhere Noodle.

"I'm gonna go to the cafe," Murdoc said, standing up. "Does anybody want to come?"

Everyone replied, "Yeah."

"Let's get ready first," Noodle piped up. Everyone nodded. It was early in the morning, so they looked like shit. Noodle and 2D went upstairs to get changed, while Murdoc and Russel retreated into their rooms. The three guys emerged looking like their normal selves. Russel was wearing a white shirt with green sleeves, and an ace symbol on a sleeve. He wore this with khaki jean shorts and a yellow hat. Murdoc was wearing a grey shirt with black pants, with his golden cross necklace glimmering. 2D emerged, his hair a complete mess. He was wearing a white shirt with red stripes on the sleeve, and it said: Virus T. He also wore it with some jeans and black sneakers. However, Noodle was taking forever. The three guys waited by the door for her to come out. Finally, she emerged.

She was wearing a short black and white checkered dress, with a black fluffy shawl and matching hat. She had a black handbag with gold accents. The guys rolled their eyes at her. "Why do you have to dress like a princess all the time?" Said Murdoc. Noodle shot him a dirty look, and he quickly shut up. She slid on some black heels, and the three left the house for some breakfast, the guys pulling on their jackets as they closed the door behind them.

They piled into the van, as Murdoc slid into the driver's seat. They drove for a bit, until they reached the more concentrated downtown area. It was busy, and the traffic was insane. They were gonna drive to their usual cafe, but considering that Paula was still working there, they found it to be safer if they stayed away from it. The drive was more pleasurable now that Noodle was back, as the usual chatter about fashion and music started to arise again.

"...Honestly, I don't know why clear jeans are a fashion," she said as they pulled up into the parking lot. "It's the most counterintuitive thing I've ever seen!" They exited the car one by one, 2D helping Noodle out, as it was hard to jump when she had heels on.

"I don't understand why you have to wear those things everywhere," Murdoc said, gesturing at her choice of footwear. The guys all nodded in agreement.

Noodle sighed. "It's not about comfort, it's about fashion." Then she walked past them, signifying that this conversation was over. 2D shrugged, and the three entered the restaurant.

It was a comforting, quaint little pie house. It was warm inside, making the place seem even more welcoming. Plus, it smelled delicious. Noodle stepped up to the counter, where an old, kind lady addressed her. "Hi!" Noodle said in a friendly manner.

The woman smiled. "Hello," she said. "How may I serve you?" She gave a confused look at the appearance of the band, but didn't say anything about it, trying to be polite.

"We're going to get once slice of chocolate cream pie for him," she gestured at Russ. "One slice of blackberry pie and a coffee for him," she nodded in Murdoc's direction. "One slice of cherry pie, with extra whipped cream and a cafe latte for him," she jabbed a thumb over at 2D. "And a slice of apple pie and a black tea for me. Thanks!" She smiled at the lady gratefully.

The woman took down the order. "That'll be $34.87," she said. Noodle slid the money over to her, and the woman took it. She led the band to a small booth over in the corner of the restaurant. There was a window, that showed the bustling city, covered in snow. "The food will be with you shortly," she said, and left for the counter again.

The place wasn't very popular, as there wasn't really many people there. It was mostly just them, except for a mysterious figure in the corner of the restaurant. There was a magazine covering their face, but from under the table it was clear to see that it was a woman. The band looked towards the figure suspiciously, but didn't think much of it. It was no use being paranoid of someone in a cafe, just trying to enjoy their breakfast. The four just sat there, playing games on their phones and making small talk about school and their teachers. Eventually, their food came. It smelled delicious, and the four dug in immediately. It tasted amazing.

Soon enough, they had finished their food, and were ready to leave the restaurant. They thanked the woman at the counter, who smiled at them and waved goodbye. However, they didn't see the mysterious figure rise from their chair, and follow them out the door, a disposable cup of water in their hands.

Noodle was following the guys out the door, towards the car. However, within an instant, she felt a hand cup over her mouth and grab her arms. She couldn't scream. There was no time. She was pulled away, her eyes blindfolded with something that felt like a cloth. She was dragged into an alley, no time to say anything. The cloth was pulled off her eyes.

And there, standing before her, was Paula Cracker.

Meanwhile, the guys had only just noticed her disappearance. "Shit, where's Noodle?" Russel asked. They began to call out her name, getting increasingly more worried. They began to search the area, checking in every nook and cranny they could find.

Paula smiled devilishly. "You thought you could escape me by hiding away. You thought that staying closer to your little band mates would keep you protected." She inched closer to Noodle. Noodle could barely move. Her hands were tied, along with her feet. She couldn't run. There was nowhere to hide. Paula became so close that Noodle could feel her hot breath on her face. "You were wrong." She whispered breathily. Noodle began to cry. How would she get out of this?

The guys were still searching. They had spread out, Russel even going in to check the restaurant. They screamed her name. Where was she? However, while Russel was searching, he realized something. The mysterious figure was gone too.

Paula did something unexpected. She untied Noodle's arms, and yanked them towards her. Noodle's metal arms were completely exposed. Paula grabbed the glass of water in her other hand. "No!" Noodle said frantically, the desperation in her voice clear as it cracked. "Please don't!" Paula tipped the water glass slowly, laughing maniacally as the water flowed from the cup and struck Noodle's metallic forearms with a sickening CRACK.

Noodle screamed in pain. The true agony of this was too much to handle. Her arms buzzed and cracked, shocking her repeatedly. She cried and screamed, louder than she ever had. Her arms went limp. Paula laughed. "You will never escape me. I will keep hurting you, hunting you down until you are dead." Noodle began to cry more softly. Paula leaned forward. "But I'll make you an offer." Noodle went silent.

"What kind of offer?" Noodle said shakily.

"If you are willing to give up 2D, and your place in the band, I'll let you go. I'll never talk to you or hurt you again." She smiled wickedly. She held out her hand.

Noodle remained quiet, the anger boiling up inside her until she couldn't bear it anymore. At the top of her lungs, she screamed. "NEVER!" She threw her legs out from underneath her, kicking Paula in the crotch. Then she pulled apart her legs, snapping the twine that held them. She stood up quickly, kicking Paula in the face, knocking her unconscious. Then, she began to run. She ran as fast as she could out of that alley. And, directly into Murdoc. She cried tears of relief as he picked her up off the ground and hugged her as hard as he could. She was shaking violently. Murdoc yelled for the others. They came immediately, as 2D lifted her off the ground and kissed her. She kissed back, her salty tears leaving wet patches on his shirt as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. 2D ran a hand through her hair. "Where were you? You were gone for a half an hour!" 2D said. Noodle didn't respond.

They walked back from the car, Noodle still shaking. Her forearms were still sparking, but they were repairing themselves slowly. She could move them just slightly. Nobody said a word as they drove home. Noodle just sat there, alert, her eyes wide open and moist. Her makeup was smudged, and there were red rings around her eyes.

'Jesus,' Murdoc thought. 'I knew that Noodle was in danger, but I didn't think it would go this far.' They pulled up to the house, going inside and locking the door behind them. They sat Noodle down on the couch, as she shakily retold the story of what had happened.

"She can back off. I'm never going to be with her. I'll do anything to protect you Noodle. I would rather die than love her instead of you." Noodle gave a watery smile at him. 2D gave his signature toothy grin.

"More importantly, WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!" Murdoc asked, clearly stressed. He was pacing back and forth, which he usually did when he was angry or worried. He breathed heavily. "We're gonna have to find a way to keep Noodle protected. We're just gonna have to watch her every second, make sure that she doesn't leave our sights. She always has a class with at least one of us, so we'll have to keep an eye on her. Plus, we'll pack her a lunch, so that Paula can't pull anything with her food. Understood?" Murdoc gestured at the other guys. They nodded. Then Murdoc turned to Noodle. He bent down and held her hand loosely. Her terrified face looked back at him. His gaze softened. "Noods," He said quietly. "I want you to be extra careful, m'kay? I want you to keep a close eye out for Paula or whoever could be affiliated with her." Noodle nodded slightly. Murdoc offered a smile. He frazzled her hair. "She doesn't stand a chance against you." He chuckled.

IIIIIIIIII

The next morning, Noodle woke up, feeling much better. Although she was still a bit traumatized, she still had a smile on her face. She was determined for today to be a better day. She combed her hair and put on some makeup. She then put on her outfit for the day, which was a flowy white blouse with black jeans and a red handbag, with red shoes. She then slathered on a thick layer of blood red lipstick. She then strutted downstairs, whipping up a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. She then cut up some strawberries, and throwing a little swirl of homemade whipped cream on the side.

The other three arrived in the usual order. Russel came first, having woken up a little bit after noodle. 2D came next, as his alarm went off. And Murdoc came last, a few minutes before they were supposed to leave. They all finished their breakfasts (Murdoc had to scarf his down), and they thanked Noodle for the food. Throwing their backpacks on, they left for school.

They arrived, keeping their eyes out for Paula. However, they did not find her. The classes went as usual, until it was time for lunch. They sat down, Noodle placing her delicious sack lunch out in front of her. It consisted of apples and caramel, homemade sushi she made herself, and a bag of sour cream and onion chips. She dug in, savoring the delicious tastes. Meanwhile, the guys ate their lunch while keeping a close eye out for Paula.

However, it was unnecessary to watch out. Paula eventually just strode up to their table, sitting on it. She flashed a smile at the guys. They glared at her and bared their teeth. "Whatcha doin?" She asked loudly.

"Nothing of your concern," Murdoc said. He nodded at Russel. Russel nodded back. They both rose from the table. The plan was set in action. Murdoc grabbed onto her right arm, and Russel grabbed onto her left. She looked at them, confused, as they pulled her out of the cafeteria and into the empty, barren hallway. They shoved her up against the lockers. "What happened yesterday?!" Paula just batted her eyes innocently. Russel stepped forward.

"Don't bother playing dumb. We know it was you messing with Noodle. Carving her back like that. You left that note in the bowl, and you pulled her into that alley. We don't need a rocket scientist to figure that out. So spill before we make you." Paula just smirked.

"Of course that wasn't me! First of all, I wasn't even at your guys' house when Noodle got chloroformed and hung from the…" She trailed off, realizing what she had just said. Murdoc stepped forward, pinning her to the lockers.

"Oh yeah, innocent, aren't you?" He gritted his teeth. "Then how would you know that she got hung from the ceiling and chloroformed? We didn't call the cops, we didn't even tell anyone, let alone you. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Paula began to cry softly.

"IT WASN'T ME! I was at the concert with you guys!" But she couldn't cover it up anymore. She looked guiltily at the guys, still trying to prove that she was innocent.

"Oh yeah? Then who was that guy you sent out? We're not as stupid as you think." Suddenly, Murdoc felt a swift kick to his balls. He doubled over in pain, as he let go of Paula. She twisted around them, and began to run. Russel chased after her, down the hallways and weaving past classrooms. Sadly, however, she got away. She ran out the school doors, away from then. Russel stopped to catch his breath. He cursed loudly. How could he let her get away? He saw Murdoc catch up to him. "She got away?" He asked expectantly. Russel nodded slightly. They both sighed.

How would they get to her now?

IIIIIIIIII

I hope that you guys enjoyed! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Make sure you follow, and leave a review! I love to hear your feedback! Stay tuned, and thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Gorillaz In High School: Chapter 11

HI BOIYOS! How is y'all? I made a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. Again, this is another chapter that doesn't advance the plot very much, but it was just fun to write. Alright…. let's get started!

IIIIIIIIII

"How could you let her get away?!" Noodle sighed, after seeing the boys return from their chase. Murdoc and Russel had come back to the cafeteria, breathing heavily from exhaustion. 2D nodded in agreement with Noodle.

"It wasn't our fault!" Murdoc defended. "She was too fast, and she kicked me in the balls. It hurt like hell. So we had to have Russ chase her." They all nodded in understanding, but Noodle hung her head in disappointment. They had a chance to get her, but they blew it. The guys took a seat across from them at the table. Noodle looked on the verge of tears.

2D spoke. "So… what the hell are we gonna do now?" The bandmates all shrugged. "We have a potential criminal on our hands, and she just escaped. She's now on the loose, and could be anywhere, doing anything." He turned to Russel. "Russ.. do we have any evidence against her?" Russel shook his head no.

"Not from what I know of. But I think we should call the cops," Noodle said. Everyone else agreed, and as school ended and they drove home, they began the process. They called the cops on their landline, and a few minutes later they arrived. They told them about the coffee incident, the bloody note incident, and the alley incident. The cops took the information, and told them that they would return in a few days with more information. They also told them about Paula, and they said that they would look into it.

That night, everyone went to bed early. They locked all the doors and windows, making sure that nobody could get in. 2D and Noodle laid down into bed, sighing. Their life had become a living hell in the past few weeks. No matter what, they could never escape Paula's cruelty. Noodle gave 2D a final kiss goodnight, and closed her eyes.

Noodle awoke, her eyes flying open. Instead of the usual roof that she awoke to in the morning, she saw an unfamiliar sky. It was bright blue, tinged with orange. From the little she saw, it looked like a sunset. Raising one eyebrow, she then felt the ground below her. It definitely wasn't the bed she had fallen asleep in. It felt like… grass? She bolted upwards, looking around. She appeared to be floating miles into the sky. She was looking at a bright sunset, like a fire burning up the clouds around her. Looking over the edge, she could see a faint world below.

She looked back, and saw it. Confused, she moved closer. A windmill? Why the fuck was she on a floating tower with windmills? Trees lined the path towards the spiraling tower, making it seem… almost… inviting. It was peaceful up there, with the soft winds, and dandelion seeds floating past her. It felt like a paradise. At least, compared to the chaos of her own world. She closed her eyes.

She felt the soft breeze combing through her hair. The smell of fresh flowers filled her senses. Everything was so peaceful here. Opening her eyes again, she saw the sunset. It had deepened to a red color, as the sky lit up like a flame. Seeing a small dandelion next to her feet, she picked it out of the ground. Walking towards the end of the island, she noticed how narrow the ground got, until she was standing on the tip of it. It was only about as big as an average coffee table. She lifted up the dandelion. The breeze caught it, tearing away the seeds from the stem. They floated away, until they were out of her gaze.

She sat down on the edge of the island, legs swinging off the end. She loved it here. She laid back, staring up at the sky. Then, she started to hum. A simple tune, that she had written a month before she had met 2D.

"El Manana".

The solemn melody filled the air, as her voice echoed through the clouds. She felt herself drift off, falling into an abyss of comfort and safety. This was a place where she could feel safe. Protected. Not having to fear the dark grasp of the jealousy in the people around her. She felt her eyes drift open again. But something wasn't the same.

Dark clouds had swallowed the sky, with the burning sunset looking like hell. She saw two black figures flying towards the island. Helicopters! She frantically ran to them, waving her arms. "HELP! SAVE ME!" She yelled to them, thinking that they could rescue her. They started firing. She looked behind herself. What were they firing at? Was there someone trying to kill her? She saw nothing. Then it hit her.

They were firing at her. They were trying to kill her. This realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Without thinking, not even realizing she had nowhere to go, she ran towards the windmill tower. She sprinted, her muscles burning like fire as she tripped on a rock. Her chin was bleeding, but she pulled herself back up again and kept running.

When she reached the windmill tower, she threw herself inside, and ducked behind a wall. She crouched down, and buried her face in her hands. She could still hear them firing at the island from the outside. She could see bullets start to make dents in the metal walls of the windmill. Suddenly, there was silence. She peeked around the corner and out the door. She could no longer see the helicopters. Flames had sprung up on the tower, burning the landscape. She entered the windmill tower again, to afraid to go out in case the helicopters came back. Suddenly, she felt something. Subtle first, until the force doubled, and she realized:

She was falling.

Looking outside, she could see the whole island tipping over and falling to the ground. She could see the earth more clearly now, as it got closer and closer. She was going to crash. She couldn't scream. There was no time. There was only fire. And then,

Nothing.

Bolting upright, she flung herself out of bed. She was breathing heavily, her face drenched with sweat. She looked over at the clock. 6:58 am. She steadied herself for a few seconds. What the hell kind of messed-up dream was that? She sighed in relief. 2D was still asleep next to her. She shook him awake, and told him to get ready for school. He groggily nodded, and went to get dressed. Noodle herself chose out a cute pink mini-dress with a poofy skirt and a preppy white collar. She grabbed her purse and put on her heels, heading downstairs.

She whipped up a simple egg and bacon breakfast for the guys, as she sat down to eat. Slowly, but surely, they entered the kitchen. Noodle sat down at the table, as the guys took their breakfast and sat down. Their meal was quiet, Noodle choosing to not talk. What the hell had she just witnessed? Clearly it was only a dream, but… it just felt….

Real. It felt so real. It was so real she felt as though if she reached her hand out, she could have touched it. It swarmed her mind, in a cold embrace. She had had nightmares before. Why was this so... different? Soon enough, it was time to go to school. The band piled into the van, as Murdoc pressed on the gas. The drive seemed longer than it usually did, with all of the silence. Suddenly, Noodle heard a shuffling behind her. It appeared to be coming from the trunk.

She turned around, curious on what the sound was. She looked over to a blanket. It was blue, and something was…. Moving underneath it. 'What the hell,' she thought, as she lifted the blanket. She stopped as she heard a quiet sound. It sounded like… purring? Lifting the blanket, she jumped.

It was a cat! She yelped. Murdoc pulled over the car. "Wot the hell is a cat doing in our car?"

"It looks like a kitten," Noodle said, studying it. It appeared to be a tabby cat. It was a rather small little thing, with paws the size of her fingernails. Noodle smiled as it jumped towards her. "Oh Mudz," she said, imitating a young child, "Can we keep it? Can we, can we, can we?" Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled very quietly. "But your the one taking care of it!" He said, pulling the car back onto the road. Noodle cradled the cat in her arms.

"You're going to need a name," she said to it. Thinking for a second, she finally thought of a name. "Katsu, that's perfect!" She declared. She smiled. At least one thing was going right.

That was it! Sorry it's so short, and took a while to get out. But I Hope you enjoed! stay tuned and definitely review!


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys! Wow, 2,800 views? HOLY SHIT! But for now, I'm just letting y'all know that I'm taking a break for a bit, just cuz I have no ideas left. PLZ COMMENT SUGGESTIONS! I need some ideas of where the story should go, and I would love to hear your guys thoughts and imaginations! Thanks, and make sure to let me know!

-GorillazLover


End file.
